The New Age Chronicles 01 Worlds Apart
by MTP
Summary: On another world far from Mobius things are happening that could alter the course of the universe. Could Link's hopes finally be coming true?
1. Ruins Of An Age

Chapter 1 – Ruins Of An Age

A figure slowly raised her head and blinked. Yawning slightly she got out of bed and dressed. Still rather sleepy she walked over to the window and drew the curtains back. The usual sight met her as always. A huge military base that spread for at least a mile along the coastline. She sneered at it and then sighed.

"I really do hate this place." she said softly.

She walked over to the balcony and opened the door that led to it. As she did a gentle rustle of wind blew through the room. It smelt of engine fumes and cigarette smoke and she almost gagged. She had been here for twelve years now and she still hadn't got used to the smell. She stepped out onto the balcony. The figure now became clearer in the morning light. She was a slender looking black and white cat. She wore a pale two tone green dress and had golden bangles around her ears, tail and upper arms. Her hair was a blond colour and was cut at about shoulder length and her expression would have melted the heart of even the foulest villain. She placed her hands on the railings and looked down. It was about seven stories down to the ground and she had often considered ending it this way but there were a number of things that stopped her. Firstly there was hope. Hope that she would finally be out of this place and back with the one she loved. Secondly, and probably more on her mind now than hope was…..

"Mother!" came a loud cry.

The cat turned to see another small grey cat strolling into the room. He wore a smalt blue coloured military jacket and a pair of green shoes. He had a smile from ear to ear.

"Yes Jet…what is it?" she answered.

"Can I go down to the base this afternoon?" replied Jet.

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Jeremy promised to show me the new fighter jets. Can I go? Pleeeeeease!"

"Alright then…but be back before dark. I don't want you wandering around after dark…even with Jeremy. Ok?"

"Ok mum. Sure thing."

Jet smiled again, turned and strode from the room humming happily. The cat turned back to the window. Jet was such a feisty little thing. Ever since he had been born he had been active and inquisitive. It was a good thing though. In their current situation they always had to be alert. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Yes….who is it?" she asked.

"Miss Mathews. It's Commander Jake. I need to see you…now!" came a reply.

"Alright come in." replied the cat.

The door opened and a figure stepped in. It was Commander Morgan Jake. Standing at about six foot tall he was easily bigger than the cat. And another thing about him was that he was human. He glared down at the cat.

"Miss Mathews. I don't know what you're doing but it will stop now." said Morgan.

"What do you mean?"

"You know fine well what I mean. You have been sneaking around the third hanger. You know you're not allowed outside the quarantine area. If it happens again there will be…..unpleasant consequences."

Morgan had made this threat before and the cat sneered at him.

"You wouldn't dare do anything. You need me and my son alive. So don't make threats you can't follow up."

Morgan leaned right over her. He was so close she could see the veins in his eyes. His breath smelt like cigarettes and beef ribs.

"Don't be so cocky miss. One day we will find it and on that day we won't need you anymore."

Morgan twisted his face in anger at her, straightened up and walked towards the door.

"Oh and by the way. It's Sarah…not Miss Mathews!" spoke the cat.

She could see Morgan's fist clench tighter. He growled slightly and walked from the room, slamming the door as he went. The cat turned back to the room and sneered again.

"Sarah…pfft! If only he knew." she said to herself.

Sarah Mathews. There couldn't be anything further from her real name. She had never told anyone her real name…not even her son. Everyone knew her as Sarah Mathews and she was pleased. Her real name could be used against the one she loved and it could lead to his destruction if used correctly. Sarah walked over to the window and looked out again. Below and to the north she could see the figures of Jet and Jeremy standing next to a large, and she had to say, impressive looking fighter plane. Jeremy was human too…in fact every person on this planet was human. Sarah had been shocked when she had woken up and found herself here. She still didn't understand what happened to her. That dreaded day twelve years ago. The day she had told him to run and leave her. She had been healed, tormented and finally….well she didn't know. She had woken up on a grassy bank about fifteen miles from where she was now. It hadn't taken long for the military to find and hold her. She had stuck out like a sore thumb. She looked up at the sky. She didn't even know if she was in the same galaxy anymore. The sun was there but it wasn't her sun. It was alien and strange and shone down on this world, equally as alien and strange. A planet called Earth. This planet was all that Jet had known. Sarah had never told him about her world. She didn't want him feeling lost and alone like she did.

Most of the people on this planet seemed to be trustworthy but there were a few like Morgan who were cold and ruthless. Jeremy wasn't like that though and she trusted him. She wouldn't have let Jet near him otherwise. About six months after she had arrived here Jet had been born. She hadn't known she was pregnant until a few months before that. But it was probably best that way. At least her love wouldn't be worrying about his son as well as her. Jeremy had been there at the birth. He had taken a huge interest in Sarah and where she had come from. She knew to start with it had been orders from Morgan but as time passed, and Jet grew up, Jeremy had developed a strong bond with the small cat and they were now close friends. Jet had once told Sarah that he hoped to be like him one day. At first this had shocked and distressed Sarah……but as role models go Jeremy was a good example. He was kind, generous and always willing to lend a hand to anyone. Jet had picked up these qualities too and Sarah had thanked Jeremy more than once for his efforts.

Sarah had mixed feelings about her life at the moment. She was happy for Jet. He had formed a good friendship and knew very little of anything else. But he should be on his own world. The world both of them belonged on. But then the only way to get back was if the military search found it. They had been searching for twelve years now with no luck. Sarah sometimes wondered what would happen when they found it. What would the military do…..and what could her world do in response? She looked up at the sky again and sighed.

-----------------------------------------

"Come on Lavender!" moaned Links, "This is easy stuff."

"It's easy for you you mean!" moaned Lavender in response.

Links could have screamed at her at this point. She was driving him crazy. The two of them were sat around a table in a hut in Knotlake. Lavender had a sheet of paper in front of her and she was staring at it unhappily. On the paper were a number of different math problems.

It was only a few weeks after Robotnik had been defeated and life had once again taken on a slow pace. This time they had checked fully and couldn't find any sign of Robotnik. Everyone had their own things to attend to now. For Sonic and Sally it was rebuilding Mobotropolis, Tails and Amy had gone off to Never Lake and everyone else was busy too. Links looked at Lavender again and rolled his eyes. It had occurred to Tails and Amy that Lavender hadn't had an education. Unlike Miles and Alicia, who had had access to the Royal Library since they were born until Robotnik took over, Lavender hadn't had anything. Her entire life had been one battle after another. Now that things had settled down Links had taken up the job or tutoring Lavender. Her twenty year old personality had come out with guns blazing at the idea. She had said it was an insult to her. But after he had explained that it was Lavender not her that needed tutoring she had calmed down and gone away. Even though Lavender was only seven she had picked up a few things quickly. She had flown through history and science and had passed geography without ever getting a wrong answer. Links figured it was because she controlled the planets energy and so instinctively knew where everything on the entire planet was. But she was having a terrible time with maths and Links couldn't understand why.

"Come on Lavender." he said again.

"Stop it!" whined Lavender still staring at the problems.

Links sighed and shook his head.

-----------------------------------------

Sally sighed and brushed her hand along a console. A thin layer of dust rose into the air.

"Still sad Sal?" said a voice.

Sally turned to see Sonic walking into the room. He carried a large bundle of papers in one hand and a small comm unit in the other. He looked tired which was very strange for him.

"Yeah a bit." replied Sally.

"I think we all are. It's funny though. Robotnik is gone and here we are feeling sad."

"I know but I think it's more the wake he left behind that is making us sad. There is just so much to do."

"I know Sal but we'll manage. We always have. At least everyone is ok."

"You're right Sonic."

Sally turned quickly and planted a kiss on Sonic's cheek. Sonic smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. They were standing in the main control room that Robotnik had built his empire around. Unlike last time Robotropolis hadn't changed back into Mobotropolis. This time they would have to work to make things right again.

"Well aren't you the happy couple." said another voice.

Sonic and Sally turned to see T2 and Manic walking into the room.

"Wish I had a camera." continued T2.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Well yeah, whatever." he replied with a shrug.

T2 walked over to him and slapped his hand with the Power Stone in it down on his shoulder. There was a crack and Sonic jumped making T2 grin.

"Sorry couldn't resist." he said.

"T2, always full of happiness. You amaze me sometimes." said Sally.

"It's not hard to do. Just take everyday one at a time and don't bother thinking about the future. What will be will be as they say." replied T2.

"Hey you're right." said Manic, "I mean that's how I live."

Sonic nodded.

"So how are things going?" he asked.

"Very well. We have been able to locate all the robotisised citizens and we are almost done with the de-robotisation process." said T2.

"Good. Once it's done I want it all destroyed. Every last bit. This time we will make sure that this technology is NEVER revived again." said Sonic in a commanding voice.

Sally nodded at him.

"I sincerely hope that I never see that technology again. It has caused so much pain over the years." she said.

Sonic sighed and looked at the floor. The other three looked at him.

"What's wrong Sonic?" asked Manic.

"The pain of the matter is that it was my uncle that created it." he said.

"Sonic don't worry about it. Yes your uncle created it but he saw what it did and tried to destroy it. Robotnik was just too quick. It can't be helped." said T2.

"Heh. I guess so." replied Sonic looking up.

"Come on, let's go eat." said Sally smiling at him.

-----------------------------------------

Amy slowly took her sandals off and sat down. She swung her legs round and dangled them into the lake. She moved her bare feet around a bit feeling the cool water brush against her toes. Never Lake. She looked up at the sky. The sky shouldn't have been there. It should have been blotted out by something bigger. Something dear to her, Little Planet. She sighed.

"Why did it have to happen? Why?" she said softly.

She looked down at her hands. She couldn't feel anything. Her powers were gone. What had happened? Was she even an Acolyte any more? A tear leaked from her eye. Her entire life had almost crumbled into dust. All that was left was Tails and Lavender. If it wasn't for them she would have seen no point in living. She sighed again and wiped the tear from her eye.

"Amy?" called a soft voice.

Amy smiled slightly.

"Tails." she said.

"Hi Amy. You ok?" asked Tails as he came into view.

Amy nodded slowly and turned to look at him.

"Yes I'm fine but I just feel so empty." she said.

"I can't begin to understand what you're going through and I won't pretend to either. All I know is that you have to move on. This is a sad loss to us all but especially to you…but we have to move on." replied Tails kneeling down next to her.

"I know but…"

Amy shook her head and looked back at her feet still in the water. Just then something touched both of her shoulders. She jumped slightly before she realized what it was.

"That any better?" asked Tails as he rubbed her shoulders.

Amy sighed and nodded. She relaxed her shoulders and let her head sink to her chest. Tails continued his shoulder rub for a few minutes before he stopped. He got up and pulled Amy to her feet. He looked her directly in the eyes with a firm expression.

"Now Amy. Come on back to the tent and have a rest. You need it." he said.

Amy didn't resist as Tails picked up her sandals and led her over a small rise to where there tent was pitched.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie walked across the centre of Knotlake quickly. She held a few blankets in one arm and a sandwich in the other. Her attention was divided between the sandwich and her goal, the medical hut. She quickly finished her sandwich and entered the hut. There was only one filled bed in the hut. It had been filled since the events of a few weeks ago. Bunnie walked over to the bed and sat down next to it. In the bed lay Knuckles.

Bunnie still couldn't understand what had happened inside the Chaos Zone. She remembered merging with Knuckles and then…..she didn't know. However, since that day Knuckles hadn't woken up. It was almost as if he was in a deep coma. Bunnie sighed.

"Oh Knuckles. Why won't you wake up?" she said.

"It'll be ok Bunnie." said a small voice.

Bunnie looked to the side to see Lavender standing next to her. The little kitsune had her hands on the side of the bed and was standing on her tip toes looking at Knuckles.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." said Lavender looking at Bunnie.

"Yes….I just wish he was fine now, that's all." replied Bunnie.

"I miss him too."

"You hardly knew him though."

"Yes but I still miss him."

"I thought you had a lesson now."

"Well I wasn't doing too well at maths and our next lesson is geography." said Lavender rolling her eyes, "And as I'm so good at that Links decided to skip it and give me some time off."

"He's such a sugah isn't he." smiled Bunnie.

"Yep."


	2. Life As Normal

Chapter 2 – Life As Normal

Space is huge. So big that the edges have yet to be discovered if they even existed. So big that trying to find anything in it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack in the middle of the night. At least this was the view of captain John Staggs. At the present moment he stood on the bridge of a small scouting vessel. The ship wasn't very large, probably only a few hundred meters long with a crew of about two hundred. Their orders where to find the planet that Sarah Mathews had come from. Captain Staggs was more than sure it didn't exist though. Earth had been searching for "Mobius" for nearly twelve years now with no luck at all. Staggs still didn't understand why they were looking for it. Surely not just to drop Sarah Mathews and her son off and leave. What would be the point in that? Staggs turned to the navigation officer.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Almost sir. We are just entering the outer edges of system 45B. We will make contact with the first planet in a few minutes." replied the navigation officer.

"Very good." said Staggs sitting down in the captain's chair.

He fell into thought again. They had been out in space for nearly a year now without a break. In that time they had charted over a hundred different systems with no luck. He was just glad they didn't have very many systems left to chart before they could go back to Earth. He was getting bored.

"Sir we've reached the outer planet of the system but it's a gas giant." said the navigation officer.

"No luck here then, move on." replied Staggs.

"Yes sir."

The next half hour passed like that with one failure after another. The crew was so used to it by now that they really didn't care.

"Sir we are approaching the fifth planet."

"Very well, do the scan." replied Staggs.

"Aye sir."

It took a few moments for the scan to complete. When it did the officer just started at the display. Staggs noticed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know sir. Come and look at these readings."

Staggs got out of his chair and walked over to the console. He looked at the data and blinked.

"High levels of electromagnetic waves, some other strange energy readings……launch a camera orb. I want a clear shot of the night side of the planet." he said.

"Aye sir, orb away."

Outside on the ship a small hatch opened and a round ball like object with a long tail flew out. A small rocket booster ignited at the end of the tail and it was sent shooting forwards. The motor stopped and the ball end of the object faced the planet. Back on the bridge the image came back. The night side of the planet was covered in small clusters of bright lights. Mostly gathered on the northern hemisphere but some were visible on the southern. Staggs blinked at the sight.

"That's it!" he cried, "That's what we've been looking for! Contact Earth command. Tell them…tell them we've found it!"

-----------------------------------------

Links groaned as he looked at Lavenders paper. He shook his head as he marked another answer wrong.

"Poor Lavender. She might have the power of all of Mobius behind her but she just can't do maths." he said to himself putting the paper down.

She had scored fifteen out of seventy on her test.

"Why can't you get it Lavender? It's not as if it's too difficult. Oh well."

Links got up and walked into the kitchen of the hut. He poured himself a glass of fresh orange juice and walked outside. The sun was yet again beaming down on Knotlake and Links smiled. It hadn't been too difficult to stop it from raining for the last couple of weeks. Links yawned and stretched as he sat down on a bench. Even though Robotnik had been defeated things didn't seem right. Without Chalk and Sonia in the village things seemed….quiet. A little too quiet some times. Links was so deep in though he didn't notice Bunnie coming up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped. He stood up quickly and spun round. Bunnie was smiling broadly.

"It's ok sugah. Ah'm not gonna eat you." she said trying to hold back a laugh.

Links groaned, Bunnie had a knack for sneaking up on him.

"So anyway, how are you?" asked Bunnie.

"Pretty good myself. You?" replied Links.

"Still a little worried about Knuckles."

Links nodded. They all were but Bunnie especially.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." said Links sitting down and gesturing for Bunnie to join him, "Just give it some time."

"Ah know sugah." replied Bunnie sitting down, "But it's already been nearly three weeks. Ah guess ah'm just getting overly worried."

"Maybe…but I would think that's normal."

"Yes….so how is that little white grand niece of yours doing with her lessons?" smiled Bunnie changing the subject.

"Not too bad. She's doing well in most of her lessons."

"Most?"

"She still hasn't picked up maths yet."

"Oh ma stars. That little thing shouldn't have any trouble with maths. You should let me have a go…I'll get it into her."

"Well if you want to try go ahead."

There was a brief pause. Links looked up at the sky and stopped. He felt something pulling on him. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. His eyes narrowed and it almost felt as if he was floating. The feeling started to get stronger slightly even though it was still very weak. It was something he hadn't felt in twelve years. It was almost like….

Links eyes flew open as something grabbed his upper arm. He shook his head and looked around quickly. He was sitting on a bench in Knotlake just as he had been before. Bunnie had a tight hold of his upper left arm and was pulling him backward. Links had almost fallen off his seat. He looked over at Bunnie who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What was that about Links?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." replied Links blinking, "I felt as if something was pulling me towards it. I haven't felt anything like it since……"

Links stopped. He hadn't told anyone other than Lavender about Alindel and he wasn't ready to tell anyone else.

"……um…it's nothing. Never mind." he finished.

"Well if you're sure." said Bunnie looking at him oddly.

-----------------------------------------

It was a little later in the day when a small transport, very much like the ones Robotnik used to use, touched down on the southern side of Knotlake. Out of it stepped Tails and Amy. Amy was still looking glum and Tails was looking at her with concern. A number of people had seen the transport arrive and had gathered around its landing area. Miles, Alicia and Links were there waiting. Tails and Amy didn't pay them any attention as they walked past but they followed them anyway. Tails and Amy walked over to their hut and entered. The others waited outside unsure on what to do.

"Why is Amy so sad?" asked Alicia slowly.

"Dunno sis." replied Miles putting on a puzzled expression.

Just then Lavender came into view from behind one of the huts. She skipped over to them and stopped.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.

It was then that she noticed there concerned faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tails and Amy just got back Lavender." replied Links.

"They did?!" said Lavender her face filling with happiness, "Where are they?"

"In there." said Links.

Lavender made a step towards the door before it opened itself and Tails walked out. He sighed and walked down the steps to the ground. He looked up at the small group.

"Hey guys." he said rather flatly.

"Hi dad!" cried Lavender as she launched herself forwards and flung her arms around Tails, "I missed you."

"Yeah me too Lavender." replied Tails in the same voice.

Lavender looked up at Tails. Her expression was one of puzzlement.

"Father what's wrong?" she asked.

"I have some bad news." said Tails.

"What is it?" asked Links.

Tails sighed.

"Our worst fears have come true. Little Planet is gone." he said.

Miles and Alicia just starred at Tails whilst Links chose to speak.

"Gone?!" he said totally shocked.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Lavender shaking slightly, "What happened to my grandparents?"

Tails placed a hand on Lavender's head and rubbed it through her hair.

"I'm sorry Lavender." he said.

"No." she whimpered and clung to Tails tighter, "Tell me it isn't true Tails."

Tails swallowed. It was hard enough for him to accept.

"I'm sorry Lavender." he said.

"No." said Lavender her voice shaking heavily.

She let go of Tails, turned and ran off.

"Lavender, wait!" cried Tails making a move to follow her.

Links shot his arm out and caught hold of his arm. Tails looked at him sideways. Links shook his head.

"Let her go Tails." he said.

"But…but…." stammered Tails.

"You've said what you had to say." said Links turning to Miles and Alicia, "It's your turn now."

Miles and Alicia looked at Links. They both looked saddened at the news.

"What do you mean Links?" asked Miles.

"You two go and see to Lavender. No-one is probably closer besides me and I have to talk to Tails." replied Links.

Miles and Alicia looked at him for a moment and then turned and ran after Lavender. Links turned to Tails.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Literally nothing." replied Tails.

"So it's true then?"

"Look like it. Amy has lost her powers and I don't know how. Must have been something to do with the robotisation process, but I don't know what."

"How is she taking it?"

"Not well. She's terribly upset and not just about her powers. Her parents were on Little Planet when it disappeared remember?"

"I know. Is there no way to bring it back?"

"No. Firstly the Time Stones were on Little Planet too and secondly Little Planet hasn't appeared since it vanished three years ago. Amy was hoping that she would still have her skills and somehow be able to bring it back…..but no."

Tails shook his head.

"Don't worry Tails. There is always a way." said Links putting a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"If there is I can't see it. I just hope Amy and Lavender will be alright."

"They will. They are both strong. Don't worry about them, they'll manage."

-----------------------------------------

Lavender stopped and leaned against the corner of a hut. Her eyes watered slightly as she took a few deep breaths. She couldn't believe it. Was it really true? Were her grandparents gone?

"Lavender?" called a voice.

Lavender looked up and turned round to see Alicia and Miles walking into view. They saw her and walked over.

"We came to see if you're alright Lav." said Miles.

"Oh…I'm…..I'm fine." lied Lavender turning away again.

"Lavender don't do that." said Alicia, "You're our friend. Are you alright."

"No." sniffed Lavender.

Miles put an arm around her. He hated to see Lavender upset. He had always been fond of the small kitsune but maybe it was more than fondness now?

"It'll be ok Lav. Something will turn up." he said.

"Like what?" said Lavender sharply.

Miles was slightly shocked at Lavenders tone. His face showed it.

"Sorry Miles. It's just….I don't know. I can't even feel the power of the Time Stones in the Vault. The only reason for that would be that they were no longer on Mobius. Until now I always held a bit of hope that there would be a way. But no-one can do anything now. Even mother seems to have lost her glow." said Lavender.

"Lavender, don't worry. There is always a way through. Just look at what we have done in recent years. The trouble and danger we have encountered and defeated. We will find a way through this too. Don't worry." smiled Alicia.

Lavender looked at her. Alicia was right. There must be something they could do and when they found it she would be there to see it through. She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks you guys." she said and threw an arm around both of them.

-----------------------------------------

Sarah sighed as she looked out of her window at the scene outside. Evening was falling on the base and the sun had settled on the horizon. Its rays caught the water of the sea and glinted of it creating a golden aura around the entire area. It was at times like this that Sarah almost forgot where she was. It may not be her own sun but it was still pretty. Just then the door opened and Jet walked into the room humming loudly.

"Hello Jet." said Sarah turning round.

"Oh hi mum." replied Jet smiling.

"Had a good time?"

"You bet! Jeremy showed me everything on that new fighter. It's got some sort of bio engineered hull or something."

"Sound fascinating. Well I'm glad you got back before dark anyway."

"Yeah Jeremy made sure of that."

"I see. Well you go and wash before dinner."

"Ok mum."

Jet spun on the spot and walked over to another door, opened it and walked through. Sarah smiled. Jet was certainly not a normal kid. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sarah sighed, only one person knocked like that.

"Come in Morgan!" she said roughly.

The door opened and Morgan stood there. He stared at Sarah with a surprisingly odd expression. Was he happy?

"What you smiling at?" she asked gruffly.

"I have some news for you Miss Mathews. We may have found you home planet." answered Morgan.

Sarah blinked. Had she just heard him correctly?!

"What?" she said swallowing.

"A deep range search vessel has located a planet that matches your world." replied Morgan with a small smile.

"You….you have?!"

"Yes. You and your son are to report to the flight bay at 10.00am tomorrow for immediate transport to the Phantom which is currently in orbit. It will take you to this world. Don't be late."

With that Morgan turned and walked out of the room leaving Sarah to stare at the door. She blinked and continued to stare. Was it true? Had they found Mobius? She was suddenly filled with a great fear. What would they do? Surely they just didn't plan on dropping her and Jet off and leaving! What would they do? Was Mobius ready for this visit? She had no time to puzzle the answers as Jet walked in rubbing a towel between his hands.

"Yo mum, who was that? And what did they want?" he asked.

She couldn't tell him the truth could she? Maybe not yet anyway. Maybe half the truth was best for now?

"Um…it was Morgan." she replied.

Jet wrinkled his face up and sneered. He had also developed a large dislike of Morgan, mainly because of his attitude towards his mother.

"What did he want?"

"He says that we are going into space….tomorrow."

Jet's jaw hit the floor.

"WOW! Really?! You mean me and you are going into SPACE?!"

"Yes."

"Shway! That is just so cool!"

"We'll be leaving at ten in the morning so just be sure to be ready."

"No worries there mum! I probably won't sleep tonight. Wow….space."

-----------------------------------------

Morgan Jake walked down the corridor thinking. If the deep range search vessel really had found Mobius it was a good thing indeed. The data about the planet sent from the ship indicated that it was a good bet.

"If only Miss Mathews knew what we had planned she wouldn't be so excited about getting back." said Morgan to himself.

He chuckled to himself as he continued on.

-----------------------------------------

"MILES! ALICIA! LAVENDER! Where are you?!" cried Petya across the village.

Petya sighed. The children were supposed to have met her half an hour ago and they hadn't. She wasn't even sure if she could call Miles and Alicia children any more. They were fourteen and fifteen and had matured so quickly. Oh well.

"MILES! ALIC…."

"We're here Petya." came a call.

"Alicia. Where have you been?" asked Petya turning round.

"Haven't you heard the news?" asked Miles.

"What news?" asked Petya.

"Tails and Amy just got back from Little Planet." said Alicia.

"Really? What happened?"

Miles and Alicia fell silent and looked at the floor. Petya became worried.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Little Planet is gone….and so are Lavender grandparents." said Miles.

"Patrick and Marian!" said Petya quickly raising her hand to her mouth, "Oh god. Where is Lavender?"

"She's in the lake." said Alicia.

"The lake! She's that upset?!" cried Petya.

"No. She just wants to be alone. We managed to calm her down." said Alicia.

Petya let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear." said Petya looked towards the lake, "You ok in there Lavender dear?"

The lake seemed to shimmer and then emitted a faint yellow glow. Petya nodded.

"Looks like you were right. That glow would have been blue if she was upset." said Petya turning back to Miles and Alicia, "Anyway are you two ready?"

"We were ready this morning." said Alicia, "But do you think its right to go now?"

"I think getting out would be great for you." said Petya, "It's sad news about Little Planet but we have to continue or all our efforts of this year will be wasted. If there is a way to fix it, Amy will find it. I've never seen anyone more determined than her." replied Petya.

"You're right Petya." said Miles, "Come on Alicia, let's go get our stuff."

Alicia nodded to him and grabbed his arm just as Miles took off across the village. Petya stood still laughing. If T2 was a clone of Tails then Miles must be a clone of Sonic. She flung her hair back and waited for the children to return.


	3. Betrayed

Chapter 3 – Betrayed

Sarah looked out of the porthole window of the small craft. The world seemed to be on a tilt. Well it was. The shuttle was currently positioned in a vertical position ready for take off. Outside a few people were hurrying about, busying themselves with various things. Sarah yawned, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She had been so worried about today, but then she knew Jet was in a similar situation. Sarah had lain awake in bed for quite some time and she had heard Jet rolling around in bed through the wall. In fact she wasn't even sure if Jet had been to sleep at all last night. Well for one thing he didn't have any less energy than normal, in fact he probably had more. Sarah looked away from the window and over at Jet. He was strapped into the chair next to her and was staring straight forwards blinking occasionally. He didn't look energetic but a few things gave it away. For one the end of his tail was flicking around sharply and for another his fur seemed was standing on end slightly. Sarah smiled.

"Calm down Jet. You'll make yourself sick." she said.

"Can't….I'm too excited. I'm really going into space! I can't believe it! It's like a dream!" replied Jet still staring straight ahead.

"Yes I know."

Jet was excited for his own reasons but he didn't yet know the real reason for the trip. If they had found Mobius she would finally have to tell him everything about his past. Sarah didn't know where she would start. She had lied to him for eleven years and now she had to face it.

However the lie had been to protect him. He had led a happy life for eleven years and had none of the worries and cares she had. At least she had saved him from that, but would the truth be too bigger blow for him? Sarah was brought out of her thoughts by the shuttles internal comm activating.

"Launch sequence engaged. Ten seconds to launch." it said.

"Hold on Jet." said Sarah.

Jet just nodded hard. A few seconds passed.

"Five….four…..three….two…..one…engine ignition." said the comm.

The shuttle suddenly began to shake as its powerful booster engines ignited into life. There was a few seconds of nothing and then they both felt the shuttle moving upwards.

"Lift off confirmed." finished the comm.

"Weeeeeeeeehooooooooo!" cried Jet over the noise, "This is way too cool for words!"

Jet's face was frozen in an expression of joy and exhilaration. Sarah was one of slight anxiousness. The shuttle moved upwards gaining a fair speed as it left the launching pad. Sarah glanced out of the window to see the military base was already far below. It looked like a small black dot on the coastline now. Sarah stared wide eyed at the scene. She had never been outside of the military base since she had been found twelve years ago. She had, of course, seen pictures of the Earth but it just wasn't the same. From their current height, the world below them looked so beautiful. Covered in green and blue with dots of other colours around. She had never seen Mobius from orbit….in fact she didn't know of anyone who had.

As she watched the planet slowly got further and further away. Details vanished and it became a sphere in space. Sarah looked back at Jet. His hand was resting on the harness release toggle.

"Wait Jet." she said.

"Now entering final stages. You are clear to remove your harnesses if you wish." said the comm.

"Finally!" cried Jet as he slammed his hand down on the release and pushed out of the chair.

He flew straight up and almost crashed into the ceiling.

"This is SO shway!" he cried beaming at Sarah.

Sarah smiled back and slowly released her harness. She gulped and pushed out off her seat slowly. She had been a bit nervous about this. She had never been weightless before and she had always preferred to keep her feet on the ground. Jet saw her concern.

"It's ok mm. Here take me hand. I'll help you." he said holding out his hand.

Sarah slowly took it and started to feel slightly better. Jet knew what he was doing as he had been weightless before. Jeremy had taken him to the space training centre last year and had given him a little taste of weightlessness in the training pod. She smiled slightly.

"There you go mum. No problem." said Jet.

"It feels so strange." said Sarah.

"That's what I said last year. But you get used to it really quick. I'll give you a few pointers if you like."

As Jet spoke, Sarah felt herself getting slightly more used to the feeling. She rippled her body and managed to get her feet to move downward. She took a hold of the chair next to her and pulled herself downwards. Her feet touched the deck and she sighed.

"Hey not bad mum. You're getting the hang of it." said Jet letting go of her hand.

"I think I'll just sit down." replied Sarah as she grabbed the chair and forced herself into it.

She fastened the harness and relaxed slightly. It had been a funny feeling and she had strangely enjoyed it slightly. But right now she didn't want it. Jet stared to do a few spins in the aisle making Sarah giggle slightly. She looked out of the window and saw where they were heading. The EAS Phantom was a Dauntless class heavy cruiser. Its sheer size was awe inspiring. It had to be about two miles long and was a very sleek design. She was also the only one of her class currently in operation because of the sheer cost of construction. It also worried Sarah a bit. Due to its size, the Phantom wasn't that quick, even with its star drive. They could have taken a small Aegis class ship which was much faster. Why did they need a huge warship like the Phantom?

"Coming in for final approach. All passengers return to your seats." said the comm.

"Ah no fair." said Jet floating down next to Sarah and landing in his seat.

"Well this ship does have gravity so you'd hit the floor when we docked if you weren't in your seat." replied Sarah.

"Yeah well." moaned Jet.

Sarah smiled and then sighed. She would just have to wait and see what happened.

-----------------------------------------

The wind rushed past his head as the Hurricane sped along at a fair speed. Tails took a deep breath and glanced at the instrument panel. There was no sign of anything on it. It was now a few days since he and Amy had returned from Never Lake and the village had been really quiet. Petya had taken Miles and Alicia out for a few days. Sonic, Sally, Manic and T2 were still in Robotropolis and Bunnie, as ever, was looking after the still unconscious Knuckles. Sonia and Chalk were still out and about somewhere but no-one had heard anything from them since they had left three weeks ago. But that wasn't what was on Tails' mind right now.

As the Hurricane skimmed along happily his thoughts drifted back to Amy. She had had a rough time recently. Losing her powers, Little Planet and her parents all in one go had virtually cracked her mind. When they had come back to Knotlake she has spent the whole day locked away not talking to anyone. It was later the next day when Tails and Lavender had gotten her to open the door.

And now it was the third day since their return. Tails had needed some fresh air and had decided to take the Hurricane out for a spin and a look round. Flying always gave him time to think. Why was it that just as life seemed to be going well it turned round and kicked you in the teeth? Tails shook his head.

"Oh well at least things can't get any worse." he said to himself.

-----------------------------------------

The window Sarah was looking out of was a fair size. Covering half the wall, it gave a good view of the area outside the ship. At the moment Sarah couldn't see anything but blackness. Apparently this was normal for star drive though. One of the officers onboard had explained it to her and Jet had translated it into a language she could understand. She was amazed he could understand all the technical talk, but then again he had grown up with it.

_"The ship uses an engine called a stardive to open a gateway to another realm of space where distances are shorter. The ship then travels through this zone and opens another portal back to normal space. The result is that is takes less time to travel from one place to another. Also smaller faster ships can open a portal further into this other realm and so it takes less time for them to travel to the same location."_ Jet had explained to her earlier.

Sarah was still running the whole explanation through her mind. Science had never been her favorite. She had always preferred quieter subjects like reading and gardening. Presently a member of the ships crew approached her.

"Miss Mathews." he said.

"Yes what is it?" she answered turning round.

"You are wanted on the bridge. We are about to enter normal space again."

"Oh um….very well then. Have you seen Jet?"

"Jet? He is with Commander Francis."

"Jeremy? That's good. Well lead the way then I guess."

The officer turned and walked off leaving Sarah to follow. Nearly there….but nearly there to what?

-----------------------------------------

Amy sat mournfully on her bed staring at her knees. A time of happiness had quickly turned into one of sorrow and she hadn't been able to drag herself out of it. She raised her hands up to the light and looked at them.

"They just don't look the same." she said turning her hands round.

"Don't worry mum." said a voice.

Amy turned to see Lavender standing in the doorway. Her nine tails seemed to pulse as she smiled at her.

"Things always work out." continued Lavender.

 Lavender had spent at least a day merged with the lake just thinking. Amy had been amazed that she hadn't needed food or drink for that long but she hadn't. Since her change, Amy had just never been able to understand Lavender.

"How can things work out?" asked Amy, "My power, my parents and Little Planet are all gone! And with the Time Stones gone too there is nothing we can do about it!"

"Maybe not now but who knows what the future will bring. We just have to be strong and if there is a way we'll find it."

Amy sighed. She knew Lavender was right but….

"How do you know all this Lavender?" she asked.

"You should try a day merged with that lake….it really clears your mind." replied Lavender with a smile.

"I see." said Amy.

Lavender walked over to Amy and sat down next to her. She wrapped her tails around Amy's shoulder and nuzzled her nose into Amy's arm. Amy couldn't help but smile.

"Lavender you really are amazing." she said.

"So are you mum." replied Lavender.

-----------------------------------------

"It will be nice to see Knotlake again." said Sonic as he put his feet up on the console in front of him.

Sally raised her hand and slapped his feet off the console.

"Yes it will." she said with a bit of mild irritism.

Sonic smiled at her and put his feet back on the ground.

"I wonder how everyone is doing. We've been away for about a week I think." he said.

"Yeah just under a week." nodded Sally, "I hope everyone is enjoying themselves."

"Well if they aren't I'll be sure to change it." said Manic waltzing into the room.

"If you don't I can't think of anyone who could." joked Sonic.

Manic grinned at him.

"Other than me maybe." said T2 as he sidled in after Manic.

"Well said T2." smiled Sally, "You're parties are something special."

"And I think another is in order when we get back." continued T2, "After all the work we have done I mean."

"Sure thing T2." replied Sonic putting his feet up on the console again.

Sally groaned and stared at him. Sonic just smiled back. Sally sighed and looked out of the front of the craft. The Great Forest was passing along at a fair speed below then and the mountains were approaching fast. It wouldn't take much longer to get back to Knotlake. She was glad to be going back. Knotlake had become as much a home as Knothole and Mobotropolis had been in the past. Come to think of it, it wasn't really the place that was important. It was more the people that were there. She felt herself slipping into memories again. She closed her eyes and drifted back to her time in Knothole when she was sixteen. Those times had been dark and gloomy but had held a ray of hope like no other. Her life had been hard but maybe it was finally coming together again.

Sally's eyes suddenly flew open as something landed hard on her shoulder. She spun her head to see Sonic's hand resting on her shoulder.

"Sonic! What is it?" she asked quickly.

"Gee Sal don't be so jumpy. Just wanted to tell you that we've arrived." said Sonic withdrawing his hand.

"We have?" replied Sally looking around.

"Heh!" laughed T2 behind them, "Yes we have. You've been asleep for the last hour."

"I have?"

Sally smiled. Time sure did fly when you took a stroll down memory lane. She looked out of the cockpit window. Knotlake was now in view as the craft slowed and prepared for landing.

-----------------------------------------

Links was standing at the edge of the village as a small shuttle came gently to rest on the ground a few meters away. The door slid open and Sonic, Sally, Manic and T2 walked out. They all stretched for a moment and then looked around.

"Hello there." called Links.

They all turned and looked at him.

"Hi Links." replied Sonic as he walked over, "Where is everyone else?"

"You're lucky you got me." laughed Links.

"What do you mean? Where's Petya?" asked T2.

"She went off with Miles and Alicia a few days back." replied the fox.

"Went off? Where did they go?" asked Sally.

"I don't know. Nobody told me anything." said Links shrugging.

"Oh great!" moaned Sally.

"Ah don't worry Sal." said Sonic, "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Yeah I suppose so Sonic, but I would have liked to see them after all this time."

"Any news on Sonia?" asked Manic.

"Nope, same as always. We still haven't heard from either of them since they left." replied Links.

Manic looked a bit down at this news. He always hoped for news on his sister but none ever came. T2 put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey don't worry Manic." he said turning back to Links, "Has Knuckles shown any signs of improving?"

"Not yet. Bunnie is still looking after him." answered Links with a nod towards the medical hut.

"Damn he sure is out of it. I really wonder what happened to him." said Sonic.

"Don't know. But I have a feeling its something to do with the energy of the Chaos Emeralds." said Links.

"How come?" asked Sally.

"Well he was in that place for three years remember. The energy probably saturated his body and without it he…well I guess you could say he is missing something." shrugged Links.

They all looked towards the medical hut. There was brief silence that was ended by a dull thudding noise.

"What's that?" asked Manic.

"I think I know." said T2.

"Uncy T2!" came a shrill cry from above.

Everyone looked up at the call. Lavender was slowly flying downwards towards them. Three of her tails hung down by her side but the other six were formed into two sets of rotor blades spinning in opposite directions. The downdraft from the small kitsune was immense.

"Lavender! Cut the rotor!" cried Links.

Lavender complied and three more of her tails fell to her side. Her three remaining ones slowed and she touched down on the ground.

"Sorry." she said with a giggle.

"You're more cheerful today Lavender" said Links.

"I've been mulling things over in my head for a few days now and I've come to realize that I must go on." replied Lavender.

It was obvious to everyone that it was the mental Lavender they were talking to.

"Well I'm glad you're happy." said Links, "How's Amy?"

"Still upset. But I think she'll be ok."

"What's up with her?" asked Sonic.

"Let me explain." began Links.

-----------------------------------------

It was later that evening when Links sat on his own on the edge of Knotlake. His staff lay across his knees as always and his eyes were lightly closed. He sat like this as often as he could. It gave him time to think and to reflect on past incidents. He didn't know why exactly but for the last few nights he had found himself thinking of Alindel all the time. The events ran through his mind as if they were yesterday….

-----------------------------------------

"Quickly, hurry Alindel!"

"I can't go any faster!"

"Yes you can! I know you can!"

"Links I can't."

"Alindel give me your hand. I'm going to try something."

"Links you can't use your powers here! If you do they'll find us for sure! And besides you're still weak. You can't do anything."

"It's our only way out Alindel."

Links raised his staff and the tip glowed a deep blue colour.

"No Links! Don't!"

"I have to try….argh!"

The glow around Links' staff suddenly turned a deep orange colour.

"Links stop! They'll find us!"

Links didn't respond. Instead he just collapsed to the ground with a cry.

"Links! LINKS!"

"Alindel. You go! Quickly before they find us…."

"It's too late." came a voice.

Links looked up to see two hooded figure standing nearby.

"We have finally caught up to you and this time you will not escape us." said one of them.

Alindel pushed herself in front of Links. The two figures laughed.

"And you will be first." said the second figure.

There was a bright flash from the figures cloaked forehead and a large bolt of energy shot from ground in front of them and shot towards Alindel. She screamed and huddled away from the oncoming shot. Just then there was a whooshing sound and a sharp tinkling sound. Alindel looked up to see the oncoming shot arcing away from her. Just then she felt Links move.

"Not so fast brother!" cried Links standing up quickly.

"So you still have some spark left in you." replied the figure removing his cloak, "I was afraid you were beyond all recovery."

"Not a chance Arthur! You might be stronger than me at the moment but there is no way you will defeat me." replied Links.

"Maybe so." said the second figure removing her hood, "But there are two of us now."

"And you Juanita are just the purest form of filth I have ever met!" cried Links staring at her.

"What a nice thing to say to your sister in law." she replied shaking her head slightly.

"You're not my anything Juanita!"

"Brave word for someone who is about to be…" began Arthur.

"Alindel! RUN!" cried Links.

He suddenly threw up his arms and his staff let out a blast of white light. Arthur and Juanita recoiled at the light and growled. When they looked up Links and Alindel were sprinting away from them. They nodded at each other and then darted forwards. Arthur turned into a bright flash of fire and Juanita turned into a streak of lightning. They quickly gained on Links and Alindel. They both turned to look at there pursuers.

"Alindel. You get out of here. It's me they want. You go NOW!" said Links.

"No Links. I'm staying with you." she replied.

"But you could be killed!"

"As long as I'm with you I will never be alone."

"How touching…but it is not you who will be alone!"  cried Juanita.

The lightning form of Juanita suddenly gained on them and split into a multitude of small bolts. They shot forwards striking Alindel in the shoulder and lower leg. She screamed and spun round. She opened her eyes just in time to see the fiery form of Arthur strike her head on in the chest. Alindel froze. It was an odd feeling. It was as if the very life had been ripped out of her. She collapsed to her knees and blinked. Links stopped and spun round.

"ALINDEL!" he cried as panic set solid on his face.

Alindel looked up. Her eyes had lost the sparkle they had once had. She put a hand to her chest and gasped slightly.

"ALINDEL!" cried Links again.

"Go Links." said Alindel slowly, "Go before it's too late."

Her voice was so quiet Links almost didn't here it.

"ALINDEL NO!"

"Just go Links."

The two forms of Arthur and Juanita had formed up a short distance away and they were advancing towards them both. Alindel collapsed again so she was sitting on her feet. Links was about ready to run back to Alindel but she held up her hand in front of her and spoke.

"No Links. Leave me. Go….before it's too late." she said.

With her final breath she blew a kiss at Links and collapsed over sideways. She didn't get up again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Links tears streaming from his eyes.

He glanced up at the advancing forms of Arthur and Juanita. His eyes narrowed.

"I swear on her life that I will get my revenge." he said.

He quickly raised his staff and a small column of wind rose up around him. It was only just powerful enough to lift him off the ground. The twister spun for a moment and then slowly started to accelerate away, leaving Alindel behind….

-----------------------------------------

Links slowly opened his eyes. A tear trickled down his right cheek and fell onto his leg. He gulped a breath of air and then took a number of sharp breaths.

"Oh Alindel. It shouldn't have happened to you. I would have traded anything in the world to have taken your place. Why?" he said to himself.

"You alright uncle Links?" said a small voice.

Links jumped and gasped at the voice. He spun quickly to see Lavender and Bunnie standing behind him. Had they heard him? Damn!

"You look like you could use a bit of comforting." said Bunnie with a smile.

Links only sighed.

"One thing I don't understand though." said Bunnie, "Who is this Alindel?"

Links gulped. They had heard him. He had told nobody but Lavender about Alindel and he was still inclined to keep this up. He shook his head. Bunnie looked over at Lavender. She shook her head sternly. Bunnie understood.

"Well it's ok sugah. If you don't wanna talk that fine. But at least let me give you a hug." smiled Bunnie.

Links made no move to accept or decline. Bunnie took a step forwards and sat down next to Links. She put an arm around his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Links made no move to shrug her off. Lavender crawled up and sat down on the other side of Links. She instinctively wrapped her tails around him. Links sighed and looked up at the sky. He had a sudden feeling to go there. He didn't know why.

"I have to go." he said quickly.

"What?" asked Bunnie totally shocked by his statement, "What do you mean go?"

"Uncle Links?" asked Lavender.

"I just have to go." he replied.

"Where?" asked Bunnie.

"I don't know."

"Don't tell me you going to go off like Chalk!" asked Bunnie removing her arm from his shoulder.

She looked at him with a slightly puzzled and worried expression. Links slowly turned to face her.

"No…nothing like that. I just have a strange feeling about something. It's as if I'm….."

Links trailed off and returned to looking at the sky.

"Well if you're going somewhere, I'm coming with you." said Lavender.

Links blinked and looked down at Lavender. Both her arms and her nine tails were wrapped around him tightly. She beamed up at him. Links was speechless.

"Um….Lavender….I….." he said.

"And if Lavender is going ah'm going to keep an eye on the both of you." said Bunnie raising an eyebrow.

"But." said Links.

"No buts Links sugah! Ah'm going with you."

"And so am I." said Lavender.

Links sighed. It was useless to resist he guessed.

"Alright then. I guess I would have to knock you out to stop you from coming with me." he said.

"Darn straight." said Bunnie with a nod.

-----------------------------------------

Morgan Jake smiled. Sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of the Phantom, he looked a very impressive figure. Sarah was unimpressed though. She stood at the base of the captain's chair looking up at him. Her expression showed her mood, bored out of her skull. She sighed.

"Now now Miss Mathews." said Morgan as he looked down at her.

Sarah just snorted at him. They had long ago disregarded rank and authority. They hated each other and that was all there was to it.

"Captain, we are approaching planet PX103." said an officer turning around from his console.

"Very good." replied Morgan, "Make ready to drop to normal space, prepare to shut down the stardrive engine."

"Aye sir."

Sarah turned to look out of the large bridge window. You couldn't tell it was a window right now. All she could see was blackness. Suddenly there was a shimmer in front of them. The blackness began to change. It shifted through red, orange and stopped on yellow. There was a low humming sound and the yellow colour formed into a giant vortex. The ship sailed straight into it and emerged into normal space. Behind it a pale green vortex closed and vanished. Sarah continued to look out of the window. She stared at the sight. There just off centre in the middle of the window was the shadowy form of a planet. She could see a sun burning brightly off to the upper left corner of the window. She looked at it and felt a familiar warmth. She blinked. Could it be?

"Jump successful captain." said an officer.

"Good, bring us into a high orbit." said Morgan.

He looked down at Sarah. She now had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply. Morgan nodded.

"I see that we have found the correct planet." he said.

Sarah snapped out of her trance and spun to look at him.

"So what are you going to do now? Can I go down there?" she asked eagerly.

Just then Morgan did something Sarah did not expect. He started to laugh. A cold sound that chilled her to the very bone. She blinked at him.

"What are you laughing at?" she said quietly.

"Oh Miss Mathews. You really are too much of a pushover. You really have no idea what we are doing here do you." answered Morgan.

"Wha….what? I thought we were here so myself and my son could return to our world."

Morgan laughed again.

"Yes maybe in the past that was the reason…but not any more." he said leaning forwards, "When you first appeared on Earth we were highly surprised. We had no clue where you had come from and were very curious. Curious about your world that is. What is it like? How come we have never found it before? But recently the question has been what's in it for us?"

Sarah's eyes widened.

"You don't mean…."

"Yes I do. If your planet had been highly technologically advanced then we would simply have opened an alliance with them. But it isn't. Our scouts showed that much. A low tech planet…at least in the important areas."

Morgan jumped from his chair and shouted across the bridge.

"All stations to ready status! Launch the attack!" he balled.


	4. Forces At Work

Chapter 4 – Forces At Work

"Come on sis!" cried Miles.

"I….ooh…..aaaaah!" replied Alicia.

Miles stood on a small raise above a large pool of water. A large waterfall cascaded over the side of a small cliff near where Miles was standing and into the pool below. Miles was holding onto a piece of rope attached to a tree that jutted out over the pool.

"Come ON sis!" he said again.

"But…." replied Alicia.

"Don't tell me you're scared! A BRAVE Freedom Fighter like you, scared?"

"Shut up!"

Alicia folded her arms and snorted.

"Well if you won't…I will." shrugged Miles.

With that he turned, gripped the rope tighter and launched himself of the cliff. He swung out over the pool and let go of the rope. He curled into a ball and hit the water making a large splash. It was a few moments before he surfaced. He scrambled out of the pool and shook himself off. Alicia was still watching from the top of the cliff. Miles looked up at her.

"Come on sis! Its fun…honest." he called.

"No." came a reply.

Alicia disappeared and Miles shrugged.

"Gee sis…have some fun will you." he said to himself as he walked back up the cliff.

He found Alicia sitting under the tree at the top of the cliff reading a book. Miles groaned.

"You'd rather read a book than have some fun?" he asked.

"Yes I would. I prefer a more quieter pastime." she said not looking up from her book.

Miles started to nod but stopped. A smile spread across his face. He normally wouldn't resort to this but he couldn't help himself. A launched himself forward and grabbed the book Alicia was reading.

"Hey!" cried Alicia standing up.

Miles spun away and teetered on the edge of the cliff. He closed the book and looked at the cover.

"Urgh! Sloppy romance stuff!" he said.

"I happen to like that. Now give it back." she yelled at him.

"Na ah!" replied Miles.

Alicia charged forwards at Miles but Miles was ready. He put on a quick burst of speed and shot round behind Alicia. Dropping the book, he grabbed her with one hand and took a firm hold of the rope hanging from the tree with the other. His speed sent them both sailing out over the lake. Alicia screamed and grabbed hold of him with both hands.

"I don't think I can hold on sis." said Miles playfully.

"Don't you dare..…"

It was too late. Miles let go of the rope and they both plummeted down towards the lake. Alicia let out a wailing scream as they both hit the lake with a splash. A few seconds later they both surfaced and swam back to the shore. Alicia was first out. She took a few deep breaths and shuddered. Her wet hair drooped in front of her face. She brushed it aside and looked down at herself. She couldn't have gotten more wet if she had taken a shower. She looked round to see Miles walking out of the water. She turned round raced towards him and gave him a sharp upward blow to the upper chest. Miles flew backwards and landed in the water again. He looked up at to see Alicia standing over him looking furious.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" she screamed.

Miles was speechless. He hadn't seen his sister this mad in a long time. He wished he could hide somewhere, but unless he wanted to drown himself there was nowhere.

"I….I was just having a bit of fun." he said sheepishly.

Alicia glared at him.

"Well maybe your angle on fun isn't the same as mine!" she said.

"Sorry."

"You will be."

Alicia turned and started to walk away.

"I thought this trip was supposed to be enjoyable." said a voice.

Alicia stopped walking and both she and Miles looked to one side to see Petya sauntering out from behind a rock formation. Alicia looked slightly worried for a second but reverted to her annoyed expression quickly.

"Now then." said Petya, "What's all this about?"

Alicia told her a very biased account of what had happened and Miles just sat there in the water looking a bit unhappy. When she was done Alicia looked over at Miles with a triumphant face on. Petya looked at them both and smiled.

"Well considering I just watched everything that happened I would have to say your version was a bit biased Alicia." she said slowly.

Alicia's face fell. She turned and looked at Petya.

"But…" she started.

"But nothing." interrupted Petya, "You gotta learn to lighten up."

Petya gave a small laugh and walked past Alicia. Alicia just turned and followed her totally stunned. Petya walked over to Miles and picked him up.

"And you need to learn to speak up for yourself." she said.

Miles managed a small grin.

"Right then." said Petya, "I think we should get a fire organized so you two can dry off."

Petya laughed to herself. Miles and Alicia both had a lot of growing up to do if they were ever to take Sonic and Sally's place. Just then a dull drumming noise shook the air. Petya looked up.

"What's that?" asked Miles looking up also.

"It sounds like Tails' plane." said Alicia trying to sound smart.

"No I don't think so." said Petya.

They continued to listen. The sound continued to grow louder.

-----------------------------------------

Sarah couldn't move. She was so shocked at the recent events her body just wouldn't react to anything she told it to do.

"ATTACK!" she screamed.

Morgan looked down at her and smiled again.

"Yes attack!" he replied.

"Commander sir, launch bays one thru six report launching complete." said an officer.

"Good signal bays seven thru twelve to begin launch situation." replied Morgan.

"But why would you want to attack?!" asked Sarah her eyes filling with tears.

"The resources of this world will enable Earth to grow beyond all hope." said Morgan, "Why do you think we came here in a Dauntless class cruiser?"

Sarah couldn't believe it. She had trusted these people, for the most part, and this is what they do to her. A feeling of rage like none she had felt before swelled up inside her. She had to do something to protect her world. She just had to! Without a second's hesitation she leapt forwards towards Morgan. Her claws, which she so rarely used, extended and she swung her paw forwards. Suddenly something hard hit her in the lower jaw. She was sent spinning off to the side and landed with a heavy thud on the floor. She painfully looked up to see a guard standing next to Morgan's chair holding a large rifle. Sarah could feel blood trickling down her neck.

"Foolish girl!" sneered Morgan, "Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for something like that?"

Sarah started feeling light in the head. The blow to her head had been a hard one. She stumbled on the edge of consciousness for a second and then passed out. Two guards picked her up.

"Take her to holding." said Morgan, "We'll deal with her later."

The two guards carried Sarah off the bridge. Morgan sneered.

"She was too weak for her own good." he said turning to another guard, "I want her son found and put in holding too. Start with Commander Francis, he is most likely hanging around with him."

"Yes sir." replied the guard as he saluted and ran off.

"Sir." said another officer, "Delta flight report contact."

"Very good. Our first encounter. I want them captured and interrogated. You never know we might get lucky."

-----------------------------------------

Links strode out of Knotlake village at a fast pace. Behind him both Lavender and Bunnie had to run to keep up.

"Hey wait up Links sugah." called Bunnie.

Links didn't respond. He didn't really want their company but had accepted it anyway. He just had to get out to somewhere where he could pinpoint this feeling he had been having and work out what it actually was. He looked over his shoulder for a moment.

"You wanted to come. It's your task to keep up." he said and turned back again.

"Geesh!" said Bunnie to Lavender, "What's gotten into him recently?"

"I'm not sure but I know it's something very important to him. Best not to ask." replied Lavender.

As she hurried on after Links, Lavender's mind began to wander. She was the only person so far that knew Links' past. And even she only knew a brief outline. He had mentioned her name again last night. She really did wonder who Alindel had been. But she would never find out, Alindel was dead. Lavender sighed, she wished there was someway for Links to feel happy again.

-----------------------------------------

The humming got louder and Petya cocked her head slightly to try and figure out where it was coming from. Miles and Alicia were looking around looking a bit nervous.

"I don't like it." said Petya slowly.

"LOOK!" cried Miles suddenly.

Petya and Alicia turned and looked at where Miles was pointing. On the horizon were several small black dots with a large white trail behind each one. Petya raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" asked Alicia.

Petya replied by furrowing her brow. She suddenly spun and ran off for a few seconds. When she returned she held a pair of binoculars. She raised them and looked at the dots. They became clearer. Each dot became a small craft with a set of wings, a long nose, a set of large rocket engines and a strange emblem on the side. Petya focused on the emblem. It looked like a planet with a strip of golden leaves around its equator. The letters 'E' and 'A' were set one on either side of the planet. Petya lowered the binoculars and looked at Miles and Alicia. They were both looking at her with a puzzled expression. Petya spoke slowly.

"I don't mean to alarm you….but those are not ours!" she said.

"What do you mean?" gasped Alicia.

"Never mind, just run!" said Petya as she turned on the spot.

Miles didn't need to be told twice. He rushed forwards grabbing Alicia's arm as he did and caught up with Petya. He swung Alicia round so he was carrying her in his arms and spoke to Petya.

"What do you mean not ours?!" he cried, "Who are they?"

"I dunno." replied Petya, "They have this weird emblem on the side of them."

"But why are we running?" asked Alicia.

Petya held up her hand. The power stone was glowing red. Miles almost dropped Alicia in surprise.

"What's that!" he asked.

"Its only ever done it a few times….and normally in cases of great danger. I've come to trust the power stone as a sixth sense. Now move it."

-----------------------------------------

"This is Delta four to Delta one. It appears we have been spotted."

"Delta one to all ships. Ready energy nets and concussion missiles. The commander said he wants them alive so be careful. Anyone killing them will have to answer to him."

"Yes sir."

-----------------------------------------

As the first craft shot over head Petya quickened the pace.

"We have to find somewhere to hide." she said.

"But where?" asked Alicia looking round, "There isn't anywhere."

A second craft shot over head as did something else. A short tubular object with a spherical nose. It fell to the ground and for a few seconds nothing happened. Suddenly a giant shockwave rippled across the ground and hit them. Miles felt as if his head had just been forced through a letter box. He wavered on his feet and lost all sense of direction. It didn't take a second for his feet to find rut in the ground and send him flying. Alicia flew from his arms and collided with a large rock jutting out of the ground. She slowly looked up, blood flowing from a large slash on her head. Miles was lying face down on the ground totally out cold. Just then she heard a scream. She glanced over to see Petya surrounded in a black sphere. Suddenly the sphere turned clear and shattered. Petya sunk to her knees and collapsed. Alicia tried to cry to her but found herself feeling dizzy in the head. Her eyes slowly closed and she collapsed over backwards onto the ground.

-----------------------------------------

"Another day, another patrol." sighed Tails.

He glanced down at the Hurricanes controls. Everything was green. He didn't even have a small problem to fix whilst in flight. He hated to admit it but life had become very dull in recent weeks. Granted last night had been nice. With Sonic and Sally's return to Knotlake there had been a small party and a large amount of food and drink had gone around. Even Amy had joined in, which had amazed and delighted Tails at the same time. He hoped she was finally getting over it. They needed her, he needed her, but most of all Lavender needed her. It had also been good to see T2 again. Tails thought it was funny that someone who had tried to kill Amy seven years ago could become such a great friend. But now the village was quiet again. People arrived, people left. It was always the same. Links, Lavender and Bunnie had gone off earlier that morning on some sort of errand. He was still under the impression that none of them knew where they were going. Tails laughed to himself.

"Well that's Links for you. Mysterious even to himself." he joked.

Just then something caught his eye. This was often the case though. His eyes were so keen for anything unusual that he usually saw things before his sensors did. He starred forwards. A number of black dots were appearing on the horizon. Just then his sensors bleeped. He looked down to see a display was now showing a list of information. He scanned it.

_Energy source……unknown._

_Design……unknown._

_Life signs……..detected._

_Displaying data…..done._

The display changed and a profile of the dots appeared. Tails just stared at it. The dots turned out to be fighter crafts. Readouts of there shape and energy signatures were appearing all over.

"What the?" said Tails to himself, "Where'd they come from?"

He pressed a few controls and a message appeared on the screen.

_Establishing Knotlake link……confirmed._

_Scrambler channel open._

_Beginning transmission._

Tails looked up again. The dots were gaining fast.

-----------------------------------------

"Command, this is Alpha leader. We have a sensor blip at bearing twelve by six."

"Roger Alpha leader. Please confirm."

"Confirmed. One sensor blip at bearing twelve by six. It's not one of ours."

"Roger that Alpha leader, command signals for you to shoot it down."

"Confirmed. You got that Alpha flight. Heat them up."

"Aye sir."

-----------------------------------------

Tails continued to watch as the six dots became clearer. He reached down and pulled out the comm.

"Better to start like this." he said and spoke into the comm, "This is Miles Prower. Commander of the Hurricane to unidentified crafts. Please identify yourself. This is a restricted airspace."

Tails waited for a reply. It was a few seconds before one came.

"This is Alpha leader to unidentified plane. This air space is now under the jurisdiction of the Earth Alliance. You will surrender or be destroyed."

"WHAT?!" cried Tails, "You can't be serious?!"

Something shot past his port wing narrowly missing it. Tails dropped the comm and took a firm hold of the controls.

"Guess you are." he said to himself.

What the hell was happening here? Who were these people? And what the hell was the Earth Alliance? As he was thinking the six ships had broken formation and were heading right for him. Another object flashed past the Hurricane.

"Dammit!" said Tails, "Looks like they are really serious. Alright, you wanna fight you got it."

Tails flicked a number of controls and a steady humm filled the cockpit. Tails jerked the controls to the side putting the Hurricane into a roll and then pulled back. The Hurricane groaned under the stresses but complied, going into a sloped loop. Tails had installed a new automatic tracking system in the Hurricane recently and targeting solutions for all six crafts were now displayed on the screen in front of him. He selected one of them and pressed the fire button. On the rear of the plane a small hatch opened and three small high velocity rockets shot from a small launcher. The targeted craft didn't even see them coming and exploded in mid air. The five remaining craft seemed to get mad at this as there attack intensified. Several rockets shot past the Hurricane and a volley of laser fire struck home on the tail ripping part of the rudder off. The controls went sluggish.

"Grrg! You dare to even think about hurting my plane!" cried Tails.

He spun the Hurricane round in a large loop and selected two more targets. He came in behind one of the targets and the laser lock on tone sounded. Tails pressed two fire buttons sending a flurry of laser fire at the craft in front and launching several missiles in an over the shoulder move at the other target. The laser fire hit the craft in front ripping several holes in it and causing it to nose dive into the ground below. Tails saw the pilot bail out but he was so close to the ground that his parachute didn't have time to open and he hit the ground without anything to stop him. Tails winced slightly but then remembered what they were doing. The falling plane hit the ground with a thud and rolled several times before coming to rest. There was an explosion from over his shoulder indicated his second target had been hit. Just then the Hurricane shuddered. Tails glanced around to see two of the remaining three crafts on his tail both firing. The shots bounced off the hull tearing large holes in the wings and tails. Dials went red, warning sirens bleeped and the Hurricane plummeted towards the ground. Tails slammed his fist down on the emergency canopy release and it flew from the plane. The plane neared the ground and Tails released his harness and jumped from the plane. He couldn't have timed it worst though as he hit a tree square on before he could spin his tails. He fell to the ground with a thud and didn't get up. The Hurricane ploughed into the ground a few hundred meters away and stopped. The three remaining crafts shot over head, guns blazing. The Hurricane exploded in a huge fireball.

-----------------------------------------

"Looks like we got him sir."

"Yes but he took out three members of our wing."

"I'll inform command sir."

"Roger."

-----------------------------------------

"Commander Francis sir!" called a guard as he banged on a door.

The door opened and a fairly old man in military uniform stood there. He raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Yes what is it?"

"Sir, Commander Morgan has instructed me to locate the boy Jet."

"I see. And what do I have to do with this?"

"The Commander said to check with you first as you are often with him sir."

"Well I took him back to his room about half an hour ago. You should find him there."

"Thank you sir."

The guard saluted and walked off. Commander Francis turned back into the room and quickly locked the door. He glanced about for a second.

"Ok you can come out now." he said.

From the other side of the room a grey head poked out from a wardrobe. A moment later Jet appeared out of the wardrobe. He looked at the commander with a puzzled expression.

"What was that about Jeremy?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. But it seems that they are looking for you." replied Jeremy, "Hmm….I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?"

"I think it's about time I told you your real past."

"What do you mean real?"

Jeremy smiled. If Jet ever stopped asking questions he really would get worried. He sat down at his desk and motioned for Jet to sit down too. He did so and sat looking at Jeremy puzzled. Jeremy cracked his fingers.

"This will be hard for you to accept but you must accept it for everything I'm about to tell you is true. I mean that." said Jeremy.

Jet nodded and continued to look puzzled.

"Twelve years ago there was an event on our planet that forever changed its destiny. Twelve years ago your mother appeared."

"Appeared? Wasn't she there before?" asked Jet.

"Maybe I should start from the top. You know that you are different to me. Different to everyone else on the base. Yes?" asked Jeremy.

Jet looked down at himself. He brushed a hand across his tail that lay across his lap. He nodded.

"Yes. I always wondered where the other like me were." he said.

"Well simply put Jet. There are no others like you on the entire surface of the Earth." said Jeremy.

Jet's head shot up quickly. He blinked.

"What? What do you mean?" he said his voice trembling slightly.

"Before twelve years ago nobody on the planet Earth had ever seen anyone like you or your mother."

"Then….where did we come from?"

"We wondered the same thing for a long time until your mother finally told us. Your mother comes from a planet called Mobius. We had never heard of it, and had even less idea how she got to Earth from there. All we knew was that she was here. A few months after she appeared, you were born. She decided to keep her past a secret from you to protect you from the truth. She wanted you to be happy and if you knew about your true origin you would be forever obsessed with it. I've seen it in her eyes. She may be strong on the outside but inside she is a tormented wreck."

Jet was up from his seat now and backing away slightly.

"No…it's not true! It can't be. Earth has always been my home. It IS my home! I don't know of any other place. It's all a lie!" he cried.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy, but I have not lied to you in the slightest."

"No." whimpered Jet.

"Sit down Jet, please. I must finish."

Slowly and unsurely, Jet sat down in his chair. His ears and whiskers drooped. Jeremy sighed and continued.

"Our commanders became interested in this other world and sent out spaceships to the farthest edges of the galaxy in an attempt to locate your world. To say the least it took over ten years but we have found it."

Jet's head shot up. He starred wide eyed at Jeremy.

"You….you have?" he asked.

"Yes."

Jet blinked. Could it really be true?

"Can…..can I see it?" he asked curiously.

Jeremy pressed a few buttons on a small control panel on his desk. A panel to the side of the room lit up and started to display an image. A planet, half shrouded in darkness, hung in space. Jet eyed it curiously. A funny feeling ran through his body.

"Can we go there?" he asked.

"Why else do you think we came out here anyway? This is direct feed from the ships outer hull monitors. We are currently in orbit around this world." replied Jeremy.

Jet almost collapsed. As Jeremy spoke the feeling in him got stronger. He felt a pull to go to this world like none he had ever felt before. He got up and walked over to the monitor. Reaching his hand out, he touched the image of the planet.

"You see." said Jeremy.

Jet withdrew his hand quickly and turned round.

"But….what is going on? What do you fear?"

Jeremy sighed and leaned back in his chair. He picked up a pen and started to twist it through his fingers.

"When we first found your mother twelve years ago, life on Earth was as peaceful as it had ever been. We still relied heavily on technology but not to the degree we do today. This ship didn't exist until four years ago. Ten years ago, just after the order to find Mobius was made, Earth's world leader, Silvia Higara, was killed. She was our youngest world leader to date but had a way of making people think and act in the right way. The Earth Alliance had spent five years under her careful governing hand and there had been no major conflicts at all during this time. When she was killed, a new leader rose to power. He is still in power today, one Jacob Kidderminster. He had been Silvia Higara's vice president during her rule and he had hated her immensely. Some say he was responsible for her death, although that had never been proven. When he came to power, World Leader Jacob set about massing a giant fleet of highly advanced ships and weapon technology. Nobody knew why. We didn't have any enemies. We didn't even know that others existed in the universe until you mother showed up."

"Then why did he do it?" asked Jet.

"Don't interrupt. Anyway, the result of this heavy fleet construction stint was the near exhaustion of resources over the Moon, Mars and outer colonies. Only Earth had anything left. She was forced to send what she had to help the colonies and in turn she too became depleted. Panic started to grow. Did we have enough to sustain us? What would happen if we didn't? Jacob then placed a massive priority on finding Mobius. It surprised everyone. People started to wonder if he cared about Earth and the colonies."

Jeremy stopped and looked at Jet.

"That is all I know. And to tell you the truth it worries me. There are only two reasons Jacob would want to find Mobius."

"Two reasons?" asked Jet curiously.

"Yes two. One, to return you and your mother to your world and two…"

Jeremy stopped and lowered his head. He slowly looked up just enough for Jet to see his eyes behind his fringe of hair.

"….and two, to attack." he finished.

Jet almost choked. He leaped from his chair sending it crashing to the floor. He staggered backwards and starred at Jeremy.

"Attack?!" he cried.

"Yes. Attack and plunder the planets resources in order to feed Earth." replied Jeremy with a sigh.

"You don't mean?"

"I don't know yet Jet. I have a funny feeling about this. Stay here. Keep the door locked and don't open it for anyone. Don't even reply. If it's me I'll let myself in. I'm going to go and check on the current status."

Jeremy got up and walked over to the door. He looked back at Jet. He was standing rigid in the middle of the floor gasping.

"Calm down Jet. I won't let anything bad happen. Not while I have my life." said Jeremy.

With that he turned, opened the door and left.

-----------------------------------------

Sarah slowly felt her head clearing. Her lower jaw ached and she slowly reached up to touch it. Hardened blood was caked to the fur around her jaw. Her lower lip was broken and she figured she had a bruise down the left side of her face. She groaned slightly.

"He…hello?" came a small whimpering voice.

Sarah froze. She was still lying on the floor but her eyes shifted from side to side.

"Hello?" said the voice again.

Sarah listened and was able to pin point the voice. She glanced slowly to the side and raised her head. She was sitting in a cell in the prison block of the EAS Phantom.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Hello." came a reply.

Sarah looked to her side to see a small brown squirrel holding onto the bars in the cell next to her. The light wasn't very good but it was decent enough for Sarah to see a bit of dried blood in her fur above her left eye. Her face was stained with tears and she shook slightly on her feet. Sarah slowly moved over to the bars and took a closer look at her. She now saw another two figures in the same cell, a blue hedgehog and a grey wolf. Sarah was amazed and distraught at the same time. Amazed at the sight of three others like her, but distraught at how she had met them. She looked back to the squirrel.

"Hello there. What's your name?" she asked softly, "Mine's Sarah."

"I'm….I'm……Alicia." replied the squirrel.

Sarah didn't know what else to say.

"Can you help them?" asked Alicia.

"Sorry?" asked Sarah.

Alicia looked over her shoulder and Sarah could see a few more tears forming in her eyes.

"Can you help them?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry." said Sarah, "I can't even help myself right now."

The squirrel sniffed and slowly lowered herself to the ground. She began to cry into her arms. Sarah couldn't help but feel sad for her. She got down on her knees and pushed herself against the bars.

"It's ok. It's ok. Here take my hand." said Sarah pushing her arm out through the bars.

The squirrel raised her head and slowly turned round. Gingerly she extended a hand and took hold of Sarah's hand.

"There. It's ok dear. Don't worry." comforted Sarah.

The squirrel suddenly spun and pushed both of her arms through the bars. She grabbed hold of Sarah pulled them both right up to the bars. She started to cry again. Sarah slowly patted her on the head as they hugged through the bars.

-----------------------------------------

In Knotlake, T2 was in a bad way. He lay in a bed in the medical hut being fussed over by Sally and Amy. Earlier that day, T2 had been walking near the village with Sonic and Sally when he had suddenly collapsed with a shrill cry. The Deep Power Stone had been glowing red and black at the time, but had now returned to its usual yellow glow and he was now showing signs of waking up. He wriggled around in bed and was mumbling to himself. Sally and Amy stopped and waited. It was a few more minutes before T2 slowly opened his eyes. He blinked and tried to sit up but fell back into bed. Sally rushed to his side and helped him sit up. She looked at him puzzled.

"T2? You ok?" she asked.

"Huh? I don't know." replied T2 slowly.

Amy ran over to him and hugged him.

"Well whether you are or not, I'm just glad to see you awake." she said happily.

"What happened T2?" asked Sally.

"I'm not sure. I suddenly felt as if I had been at the centre of an implosion."

Sally and Amy looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"Weird." said Amy finally.

Just then T2 swung his legs round and jumped out of bed. He almost fell over but Sally caught him.

"T2! Get back in bed. You had a nasty shock by the sound of things." she cried.

"I don't care. Something has happened!" replied T2.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"It's Petya…..something has happened to her." replied T2.

"How do you know?" asked Sally.

"I just do. We know everything about each other."

"It's the link Sally." said Amy.

Sally nodded. Just then there was a bang on the door and Sonic and Manic stumbled through. They both glanced at T2 and looked kind of shocked. Sally glared at them.

"Sonic! Manic! I told you to wait outside." she said.

"Sally this can't wait! I just got this encrypted report from Tails. Read it." said Sonic.

Sonic handed her the report and she, Amy and T2 looked at it. When they were done they all looked up with white faces.

"What is this?" asked T2.

"I don't know. The transmission didn't even finish. It got cut off half way through." replied Manic.

They looked back at the report. On it were the specs on a certain fighter craft…


	5. Pain

Chapter 5 – Pain

Links stopped suddenly in his tracks. Lavender and Bunnie almost walked into him. Since they had left Knotlake that morning they hadn't stopped once and Links certainly hadn't been shabby with the pace. It was now late afternoon they both felt totally drained. Links glanced sideways at them and then went back to looking at the horizon. He cocked his head and listened before raising an eyebrow. Bunnie was getting a little irritated.

"Hey sugah." she said, "Do you even know where y'all going? We've been following you for ages."

Links looked at her and gave her a 'be quiet' type of look and Bunnie shut up. Links went back to the horizon. Lavender was feeling tired now. She had a certain amount of energy but this was ridiculous. She put her pack down and collapsed on top of it. Letting out a long sigh, she looked up at the sky. Why was Links so interested in the sky? It didn't look any different to her. She found herself staring at a cloud. As she did, she felt a strange feeling run through her. The cloud seemed to change shape into the face of Tails. Lavender raised an eyebrow.

"Am I seeing things?" she said to herself.

"What sugah?" asked Bunnie.

"Oh nothing." replied Lavender looking back at the cloud.

The cloud didn't do anything for a second and then suddenly exploded. Lavender shot upright and looked around. She blinked and looked back at the cloud. It was as it had been before it had changed.

"Father." she said quickly.

Just then Links swept past her at a run. Bunnie was looking from him to Lavender with a frantic look on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Come on Bunnie. We have to hurry." said Lavender scrambling to her feet and hoisting her pack onto her shoulders.

She took off after Links with Bunnie in quick pursuit. Lavender's energy was full again and she quickly caught up with Links. She looked up at him and he looked back down.

"Do you feel it?" he asked.

"Yes. Father's in trouble." replied Lavender.

Links nodded and looked ahead.

"Something bad has happened."

"But what?"

"We'll just have to find out."

-----------------------------------------

Sarah sat next to the bars of her cell holding the sleeping form of Alicia in her arms. The small squirrel had cried herself to sleep and Sarah hadn't the heart to let go. She looked over at the other two in the cell. They were both stirring and showing signs of waking up. Sarah continued to wait. Time slowly passed and eventually the hedgehog groaned. He rolled over and slowly sat up. He shook his head and blinked a few times before glancing around. His eyes went wide as he saw where he was. He spotted Sarah and Alicia.

"What's going on?" he said looking from them to the cell and back again, "Where are we?"

"The cell block of a Dauntless class Earth Cruiser." answered Sarah slowly.

The hedgehog looked over at Sarah and walked over to her. He knelt down next to Alicia and looked at sadly.

"She's alright." said Sarah.

The hedgehog pushed the hair out of the squirrel's eyes and then looked up.

"Do you know here?" asked Sarah.

"She's my sister." replied the hedgehog.

"Oh." said Sarah.

There were a few moments of silence. Finally the hedgehog spoke.

"What is going on?" he said.

Sarah sighed. All this was her fault, how could she explain it.

"Well…..I…" she began.

Just then the wolf gave a small moan. The hedgehog leapt to his feet and darted to her side. Sarah was amazed at his speed. The hedgehog rolled her over and gave her a shake.

"Petya? Petya, you alright?" he asked quickly.

The wolf moaned again and then slowly sat up with a bit of help from the hedgehog.

"Ooooh my head. I've only felt like this one before….and that was after one of T2's parties."

The blue hedgehog gave a small nervous laugh in reply. The wolf was looking around.

"Where are we Miles?" asked Petya.

"The cell block of some Anth Cruiser from what she told me." replied Miles.

"She?" asked Petya glancing around.

It was then that she saw Sarah and Alicia. She slowly made her way over to the bars and eyed the cat. Sarah looked back slightly sheepish under Petya's stare.

"Hello." she said.

"Under other conditions I'd slap you on the back and offer you a drink but these are not normal conditions….where are we?" replied Petya.

"You're onboard a Dauntless class Earth Cruiser that is currently orbiting the planet." replied Sarah.

"Orbit?" said Petya slightly startled, "And what's Earth?"

Sarah sighed. She might as well tell them.

"Earth is a planet a long way from here. We traveled here from there." she said.

"You mean there another planet out there like ours?" asked Miles.

"Yes…but not like ours I'm afraid." said Sarah gloomily.

"What do you mean?" asked Petya raising an eyebrow.

"Twelve years ago I lived on Mobius like you…and then something happened." said Sarah before stopping.

"Something?" asked Petya.

Sarah didn't know what to say. Would they know about Pholon? Probably not.

"I was somehow pulled out of space and time and ended up on this planet, Earth. It's a very strange place, inhabited by humans."

"Humans!" cried Miles.

Alicia suddenly groaned and stirred but didn't wake up. Petya's gaze narrowed on Sarah. She looked like a Mobian but you could never be sure. Humans were slippery critters, and definitely not to be trusted. Sarah swallowed as she saw Petya's glare.

"I see you know about them." she said slowly.

"Unless you have been totally out of the loop on Mobius these past twenty years of course you would know about them." answered Petya as she stopped glaring, "Go on."

"They found me to say the least. They shut me up in a military complex and didn't let me out for twelve years. In the mean time they sent out ships to look for our world."

Sarah stopped and sniffed back a few tears.

"I had no idea they would do this! Why would they want to attack?"

"ATTACK!" cried Miles.

This time Miles' cry woke Alicia. She sat up quickly and looked around. Panic set on her face as she remembered where she was. Miles noticed and knelt down next to her and threw his arms around her. Alicia replied by hugging him too.

"Oh Miles……what's going on?" she said.

Just then there was a small laugh. Everyone looked up to see that a large metal door had slid open and a figure stood in the doorway. They all noticed that he wasn't Mobian, he was human. The figure walked further into the cell block flanked by two guards. Sarah clenched her fists.

"Morgan!" she snarled.

"Yes Miss Mathews." replied Morgan giving her a glance.

He looked at the others in the cell.

"And who do we have here?" he asked with a smile.

Miles and Alicia were on their feet and holding each other tightly. Petya stood in front of them eyeing Morgan closely. Wolves were naturally tall and Petya managed to rival Morgan's size. She growled slowly and bared a few teeth, something she had hardly ever done in her life. Morgan watched closely.

"Not very talkative? Very well, then I'll just go on to my next step."

Morgan reached in his pocket and took out two small rings. Each one was made of gold and had a flat circular top on it. On this top was the symbol of a tree and in front of the tree was an acorn. Petya's gulped silently, the Royal Signets! Morgan looked over the rings for a moment and then spoke.

"These rings look very special to me. You wouldn't be prepare to tell me what they are would you?" he said.

Petya was fast to answer.

"Nothing, they're just rings." she said.

"Interesting." said Morgan glancing at Miles and Alicia for a moment.

He motioned to one of the guards and the guard handed him a small box. Petya looked at it for a moment. Morgan slowly flicked a switch on it and pulled out an aerial.

"I really would like to know." he said, "This is your final chance."

"Or you'll do what?" scoffed Petya.

"This." replied Morgan.

He pressed a button on the box and Petya felt a small tingle spread throughout her body. The tingle increased and then in a flash became a blinding pain. It was so sudden and so intense that Petya completely forgot to scream. It was as if the breath had been sucked out of her. She suddenly collapsed to her knees and finally screamed. Miles and Alicia gasped and raced to her side. Sarah was now pressed up against the bars staring at Morgan. Petya curled up into a ball and screamed again. A faint black glow surrounded her. Alicia's face filled with panic, it was the same as what had happened on the surface before they had been captured. Sarah was shaking the bars now trying to get at Morgan.

"Stop it!" she cried, "You're hurting her."

"Not just hurt, this will kill her eventually if it goes on long enough." replied Morgan quickly, "Tell me what I want to know."

"They're the Royal Signets!" yelled Alicia suddenly, "Stop it! PLEASE!"

Morgan pressed another button and the glow surrounding Petya faded away. Petya's screams slowly faded to a set of painful moans. Morgan smiled.

"You know what this is? It was pure chance that we found it. If the fighters had been using mark three concussion bombs it wouldn't have happened. As it happens they were only armed with the cruder mark two's." he said.

Miles, Alicia and Sarah looked at him. Morgan laughed.

"You have no idea do you?" he said, "The frequency of the concussion bombs used was the exact opposite of the power reading from that interesting looking glowing rock. If it hadn't been Delta wing that had found you I would never have found this useful interrogation tool."

"Interrogation?" yelled Miles, "How can you interrogate someone who is in this state?"

He looked down at Petya. She was whimpering softly to herself, a sight not befitting her. Morgan laughed.

"Not her, you." he said.

"Huh?" said Alicia looking up at Morgan.

"You will tell me what I want to know or I shall kill her." he said running his finger over the box, "Now you can start by telling me who you are…..little princess."

Sarah could only watch on sadly as Miles and Alicia slowly answered Morgan's question. She couldn't believe what was happening.

-----------------------------------------

Tails' head swam. He hadn't moved since had woken up a little while ago. His fur was stained by blood that had oozed from several gashes on his head and body. His eyes were half open and he had a drunken type of expression on his face. He could remember what had happened but for some reason it didn't seem important, nothing did. He starred straight up at the canopy of trees above him and felt his head go light again. Just then he heard a faint call.

"Oh ma stars!"

Tails' eyes slowly opened slightly more and he looked up to see the face of a familiar rabbit looking down at him. He tried to speak but couldn't.

"Shh." said Bunnie, "Don't try to speak sugah."

Bunnie looked away and yelled.

"LINKS! LAVENDER! OVER HERE!"

There was a silence for a second and then Tails heard a pair of gasps. Seconds later something grasped his left arm. He slowly rolled his head to see a white face staring at him.

"La….Lavender." he said slowly.

"Oh father!" replied Lavender and collapsed on top of him.

She hugged him tightly whilst rubbing her head on his shoulder. A few specs of blood brushed off against her face as she did.

"There there sugah." said Bunnie, "It'll be alright."

Bunnie took Lavender's hand and pulled her slowly off Tails. Another face replaced Lavenders. A blue one, Links.

"Well you're in a pretty state aren't you nephew." said Links, "Hold still one moment."

Links stood up and held his staff out in front of him. He lowered the end so the blades were on either side of Tails' neck and the glowing blue ring substance was only inches from his neck.

"Now hold still and don't move a muscle Tails." said Links as he closed his eyes.

The ring substance glowed brightly for a moment and Tails slowly felt his head clearing. A warm feeling flooded his body. A few moments passed and Links removed his staff.

"Now how do you feel?" he asked.

Tails blinked as his vision cleared completely. Slowly he propped himself up against a tree and looked at Links. He rubbed his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"Great way to sat thanks but I understand." replied Links, "Ok Bunnie."

Within a split second Lavender was by Tails' side again and hugging him tightly. Tails was only happy to return it. He sighed.

"Me and Links felt you were in trouble so we came to help." said Lavender with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you did." said Tails.

"What happened sugah?" asked Bunnie.

"You mean you weren't at Knotlake?" asked Tails.

"No, I felt the need to get out and these two decided to come with me." said Links, "We left this morning."

Tails scrambled to his feet. Lavender looked a bit shocked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have to get back there. My transmission was cut off half way through. I have to be sure they got it." replied Tails quickly.

"What transmission? What was it about?" asked Bunnie.

"The fighter crafts that attacked me." said Tails.

"Fighter crafts?!" cried Links.

"Oh ma stars!" said Bunnie.

"What fighter crafts? Where were they from?" asked Lavender.

"I don't know. I was flying along in the Hurricane and they appeared and attacked me." said Tails, "Wait a second…..the Hurricane!"

Tails looked around quickly and saw the large trail the crashed plane had left. He darted off after it with the others following him. Tails made it to the end of the trail to find a small crater in the ground. Bits of charred metal lay scattered around. Tails stopped and went down on his knees. He picked up a piece of metal and turned it over. On the reverse of it was a small printed name. Most of it had been burnt off but you could still make out the letters 'H__RI_AN_'. The others arrived behind him.

"My Hurricane." sighed Tails, "This is all that's left now."

He stood up and threw the piece of metal hard against the ground. He glanced at the others and then back at the crater.

"We have to get back to Knotlake. I have to warn them."

-----------------------------------------

Commander Francis made his way onto the bridge of the Phantom. Unusually the bridge was very quiet. This puzzled him for a moment but he soon shrugged it off. He walked further onto the bridge and over to a console. He entered his access code and looked at the screen.

"Now to find out what's going on." he said to himself.

He started to flick through various menus, entering codes when he needed to and muttering to himself. Finally he came to the menu he wanted.

"I see." he said, "It's worst then I feared. I have to do something."

He stood up from the console and turned. He froze instantly. Commander Morgan and a number of guards stood behind him holding laser rifles.

"So you finally show your true colours my dear Jeremy." said Morgan.

"This time Earth has gone too far. President Higara would never have authorized this…" started Jeremy.

"President Higara is dead! Jacob Kidderminster is a far more capable leader than she ever was."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"You're going to tell me where that boy Jet is and then accompany him to the cells."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you and his mother. It makes no difference to me. We will find the boy eventually, with or without your help. But this way you get to stay alive, at least for a little longer anyway."

Jeremy glared at Morgan. He had little choice. He couldn't help Jet if he was dead. He sighed and nodded.

"Very good. Now you will show us where Jet is." said Morgan with a smile.

-----------------------------------------

"Can you make any sense of this unc?" asked Sonic.

"Afraid not Soni boy." answered Charles as he put the transmission sheet down.

The sheet was the same one they had received earlier from Tails. Charles had spent the last hour looking over it.

"So we still don't know what's going on." said Sally.

"Where's Petya when you need her?" asked T2, "She could figure this out in no time."

"Or sis." said Manic, "Sonia's got a great head for problems."

"I'm just worried about Tails." said Amy, "The transmission wouldn't have cut off normally. Something must have happened."

"You're right Amy." said Sonic, "Tails is the most reliable person I've met. He wouldn't stop the transmission."

"I just wonder what was on the part that didn't send." said Charles, "It might have been important."

"Yeah." said Manic.

"Well I'm going to check on Knuckles again. I'll be right back." said Sally as she waved and walked out of the hut.

-----------------------------------------

"Alpha one to Gamma one."

"Gamma one reporting."

"Make ready. Alpha wing set weapons to ready status."

"Confirmed Alpha one."

"Gamma wing make ready."

"Confirmed."

"Target now bearing one six six degrees south south east."

-----------------------------------------

Sally walked across the village pondering about what was going on. She wished everyone was together. Problems work out easier if you have more people to think about them. She sighed and walked slowly into the medical hut. As always, Knuckles lay in his bed. Sally was worried about him. He had been in a coma for a few months now and nothing they could do was waking him up. She checked his vital signs and found them all green and steady. Well at least that was something to be glad about. She sat down on the bed next to him and blinked slowly.

"Oh Knuckles, why won't you wake up?" she sighed, "Everyone is worried about you."

She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be back later." she said sitting up.

Sally stood up and made her way over to the door. She glanced back for a moment and then opened the door. As she did a giant explosion threw her backwards into the room. She slammed her head of the corner of a bed and collapsed to the floor.

-----------------------------------------

Morgan eyed the back of Jeremy as he walked along the corridor. Jeremy had his hands handcuffed together and was flanked by two guards. Morgan walked along behind him with a smile.

"You better be telling the truth Jeremy." said Morgan.

Jeremy looked over his shoulder at Morgan.

"You couldn't do anything worse to me if I wasn't." he scoffed.

Jeremy fell into thought. He had to find a way to get Jet off this ship. If he got to the planet he might be able to escape and find help. Think Jeremy think! It suddenly clicked. A smile spread across his face. Morgan was also thinking. The information supplied to him by Miles and Alicia had been very useful. It was then that another guard approached him and saluted. Morgan nodded.

"Report." he said.

"The attack has just started sir." replied the guard.

"And?"

"We have encountered no resistance at all. It appears the village has no defense."

"Excellent. Bring the Phantom into firing range."

"Sir?"

"Bring this ship into firing range of the target. Arm the main cannon and make ready to fire."

"SIR?"

"We already have the prince and princess of this world. What good are the king and queen? Do as I instructed."

"Aye sir." said the guard before spotting Jeremy, "Commander?"

"You are dismissed." said Morgan getting irritated.

Jeremy watched the guard leave. The guards face was totally shocked_. _It seems that not everyone is for Morgan's choice of strategy. If I can use that to my advantage…

"Alright we are here." said Morgan, "Jeremy call the boy."

Jeremy closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Jet." he called, "Jet open the door."

"Jeremy?" came a response followed by a loud bang.

There was a moment of silence, some shuffling and then another call.

"Erm…one sec Jeremy."

They waited and a few moments later the door slid open. Jet stood there holding a smashed picture.

"Sorry Jeremy I dropped this and…"

Jet stopped as he saw Morgan and the two guards. He dropped the picture again and was about to turn when the guards grabbed him.

"ARGH!" he screamed, "Lemme go!"

Jet thrashed around but the guards grip was tight.

"Restrain him." said Morgan.

One of the guards took out a set of cuffs and slapped them on Jet before he could do anything about it. Jet stopped struggling and looked at Jeremy. Jeremy's face was one of sadness and regret.

"What's going on?" asked Jet.

Jeremy didn't reply.

"You're going to accompany your mother in the cell block that's what." said Morgan, "Escort these two to the prison block."

"Yes sir." replied the two guards.

Morgan shot another glance at Jeremy and Jet and walked off.

-----------------------------------------

"Sally? SALLY WAKE UP!" cried a voice.

Sally suddenly felt someone shaking her and slowly opened her eyes. Sonic was standing over her. She suddenly remembered what had happened and sprung to her feet.

"Sonic, what's going on?" she asked quickly.

"We're under attack. Twelve fighters that look like the ones on the transmission we got from Tails." replied Sonic quickly.

Sally darted outside. The village was in disarray. Several huts, including hers, had been totally destroyed. Fires had sprung up everywhere. As she watched a missile hit the mountain above the village sending rock crashing down onto the village. As quick as she could she swung her hand down and scooped Nicole out of the pouch on her leg.

"Nicole." she said quickly.

"Sally." replied Nicole.

"Nicole quick. Activate program H-12. Activate all village defense systems."

"Working."

Knotlake might have been a secret from Robotnik but they hadn't taken any chances this time. The village was armed with a number of large laser cannons and other defense systems. They hadn't been used before now. Just then there was a rumble and several large ground mounted laser guns appeared in the cliffside….

-----------------------------------------

"Gamma four to Gamma leader."

"Go ahead Gamma four."

"I'm picking up some power readings. It looks like…"

Suddenly a large laser shot flew threw the air striking Gamma four. The ship glowed for a second and then exploded in a huge explosion. Several more laser beams shot into the sky causing another three crafts to explode.

-----------------------------------------

Jet and Jeremy walked side by side down the corridor flanked by the two guards. Jet looked up at Jeremy again.

"Jeremy what's going on?" he asked again.

"Quiet!" sneered a guard.

Jet looked at Jeremy again. His eyes where closed but he had a smile on his face. Jet was puzzled for a moment but got his answer quickly. Jeremy suddenly launched himself sideways, smashing one of the guards off the wall. The guard was knocked unconscious in a second and Jeremy spun to the floor aiming for the guard's gun. The other guard spun and quickly grabbed Jet.

"Jeremy!" cried Jet as the guard aimed his gun at the cats head.

Jeremy spun round holding the first guards gun and stopped.

"You were too slow." said the guard, "Now if you kill me, I kill him."

"Jeremy." said Jet slowly.

Jeremy just looked at the guard, the gun extended. It was a good old fashioned stand off but Jeremy wished it wasn't. Just then something caught his eye and he quickly glanced over.

"What?" said the guard looking too.

There was a pulse and the guard screamed. He fell to the floor a smoking hole in his uniform. Jet and Jeremy looked to the side to see the guard from earlier standing in the middle of the corridor holding a laser assault rifle. He lowered the gun and walked over to them.

"I had a feeling you didn't like Morgan." said Jeremy.

"Commander Francis sir. This time Earth has gone too far. Attacking an innocent planet? I can't stand by and let it happen. I'm with you." replied the guard.

"Very well." said Jeremy fishing the keys to his restraints out of the dead guards pocket.

He undid his cuffs and them Jet's. Jet rubbed his wrists and looked at Jeremy.

"What's going on Jeremy?" he asked once again.

"I'll explain on the way. We have to get to the launch bay." replied Jeremy.

"Right." replied the guard.

The three of them took off down the corridor.

-----------------------------------------

Morgan walked onto the bridge. Things were going smoothly.

"How is the attack going?" he asked.

"Our ships have come under fire. They are requesting backup."

"What's the status of the main cannon?"

"Sir?" said the weapon officer turning round.

"The charge status lieutenant."

"We haven't started charging it sir."

"WHAT?!"

"We got no order to start charging."

"But I sent someone. Where is that…"

"SIR SIR!" cried a guard running onto the bridge.

Morgan spun and looked at the new arrival. It was one of the two guards that where supposed to be escorting Jet and Jeremy.

"Sir!" cried the guard, "They've escaped."

"WHAT!" roared Morgan spinning.

"We have intruders in the launch bay sir." said another officer.

"Show me."

Morgan spun back to face forwards. A large screen lit up at the front of the bridge. On it was direct feed from one of the launch bay security cameras. On it Jet, Jeremy and a guard ran along a gantry in the launch bay.

"It's him!" cried Morgan, "That's the guard I sent to you about the cannon! He's helping them!"

"What should we do sir? Should I alert the ship?" said an officer.

"No. I'll deal with this myself. Seal the launch bay." replied Morgan getting up, "And charge the main cannon."

"Aye sir."

-----------------------------------------

Jet, Jeremy and the guard skidded to a halt as a large metal shutter slammed down in front of them. Jeremy looked around.

"They know we've escaped." he said.

The guard ran over to the door and looked it over for a moment.

"They've locked the entire launch bay down. We won't be able to open the space doors if we don't disable it. I'll cover that. You get yourself a fighter each." he said.

Jeremy looked at him and nodded.

"Very well. Jet." he said.

"Right." replied Jet.

"Not so fast." said a voice.

They all spun to see Morgan flanked by several guards. They stared at him.

"Morgan." said Jeremy.

"You did well getting this far but I half expected you to escape." replied Morgan.

"Sure you did." scoffed Jeremy.

"Kill him!" cried Morgan suddenly.

The guards all raised there guns.

"NO!" cried the guard.

He flung himself forwards into the line of fire. He screamed and fell to the ground. Jeremy sprung backwards and opened fire. Several of the guards fell and the others and Morgan took cover. Jeremy grabbed Jet and pulled him behind a nearby console. Jeremy looked back at the guard, he was obviously dead though.

"Farewell and thanks for your help." he said slowly before raising his gun.

He looked straight up and spotted the central control room high above them.

"Time to get out of here. Jet take cover."

"Right!"

Jet quickly flung himself under a console and Jeremy aimed upwards. A small gauge on his gun started to fill. It went green then orange and finally red.

"Time to blow this joint." said Jeremy as he fired.

A huge laser beam shot from the gun and hit the control room. It exploded in a huge fiery explosion. A loud voice rung out over the room.

"Warning! Warning! Safety systems destroyed. Emergency overrides engaged. Lock down disengaged. Space doors opening. Warning! Space doors opening."

A loud klaxon started to bare around the room. Jeremy stood up and fired a few shots at where Morgan and the guards were hiding.

"Jet! Jet get yourself in a fighter. There's no time left. Quickly." he cried.

"What about you? AND MOTHER?!" said Jet frantically.

"Just get in a fighter Jet. There's no time left! GO NOW!"

Jet looked at Jeremy for a second and then darted to the side. He flung himself forwards onto his hands and then pushed down with then throwing himself into the air. He landed on the wing of a fighter and quickly took cover behind a tail fin. He looked back to see Jeremy still pinned down behind the console.

"I have to help him." he said to himself.

Jet dived towards the cockpit, which was open, and jumped in. He scanned the controls. He was just glad that Jeremy had shown him all the latest fighter and how they worked before they had left Earth. He pressed a series of buttons. The fighter's engines hummed and started up. The grapples holding the ship released and it hung in the air. Jet quickly closed the cockpit lid and flicked another switch. He grabbed the control stick and slowly turned the fighter's nose towards Morgan and the guards. Can I do this? Can I really do this? Jet closed his eyes tight and pressed a button on the control stick. The fighters laser guns glowed and erupted into life. Laser fire shot all over the place striking various consoles, other fighters and the walls. The launch bay erupted in explosions. Jet opened his eyes and looked at the scene. Jeremy had used the distraction to make for a fighter. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Jet a small smirk.

"ALRIGHT!" cried Jet, "Let's blow this joint."

He pressed his finger on the trigger again and spun the craft. Laser fire sprayed across the room again, causing another two fighters to explode.

"Alright Jet enough. Let's get out of here." came Jeremy's voice over the comm.

"You got it!" replied Jet.

The two fighters turned and headed for the open space doors. On the gantry Morgan suddenly stood up. He was holding a large cylindrical object over his shoulder.

"It'll take more than that to stop me. You'll regret this." he said.

The tip of the cylinder glowed and a huge laser beam shot from it. The beam struck Jeremy's fighter just before it cleared the protective force field between the bay and space. Jeremy's fighter shook and spun slightly as it passed out of the bay.

"Jeremy!" cried Jet over the comm, "Jeremy, are you ok."

"I am but this ship no longer is. That was a twenty gigawatt laser launcher. It's fried all of my systems." replied Jeremy.

The two fighters cleared the ship and were greeted by a volley of cannon fire from the Phantom's guns. The blasts shot past the two fighters narrowly missing them.

"Jet it's no good. I can't make a planetary entry with this craft in this state. You go and I'll distract them." said Jeremy.

"Jeremy no." replied Jet.

Several cannon shots hit Jet's fighter causing it to spin. He regained control and turned. The laser cannons flared and opened fire, strafing the hull with a volley of fire. Several small cannons exploded. Jeremy's fighter spun and put itself between Jet and the Phantom.

"Jet go. It's no good you staying. GO!" said Jeremy.

Jeremy's fighter lurched to the side and hit Jet's. Jet's fighter spun away to one side out of range of the Phantom's cannons. Jet shook his head and glanced back. Jeremy's fighter was a small white in space.

"Jeremy." cried Jet.

"I'm sorry Jet. I can't help you any more. You'll have to do this by yourself. Get down to the planet. Find help and stop them. You must stop them."

The comm shut off.

"Jeremy?" said Jet, "JEREMY!"

Just then there was a small explosion and the Phantom's cannons stopped firing. Jet's breathing became shaky and he shook slightly.

"Jeremy."

A feeling of sadness and loss swept over him. He couldn't believe it. He was gone. How could he do this? How could he do anything now? Jet suddenly shook his head and looked straight forwards. His hands landed on the fighters controls.

"Jeremy sacrificed himself to save me. I owe it to him to try." he said glancing over his shoulder, "I'll be back mother and I will rescue you."

The Phantom was getting smaller in the darkness of space now and the planet loomed large in the window.

"Computer make ready for atmospheric entry." said Jet his eyes narrowing on the controls.

"Confirmed." replied the computer.

-----------------------------------------

Morgan looked out of the open space door with a furrowed brow. He hadn't been quick enough. His comm started to bleep and he answered it.

"Yes." he said.

"Sir we have news on the fighters." came a reply.

"And?"

"It appears that one got away but we did hit it. It looks like we hit the fighter's atmospheric engines. It won't survive re-entry."

"Excellent. And the main cannons charge?"

"Fully charged sir."

"Even better. Tell our fighters to back off and target the location with the main cannon."

"Aye sir."

-----------------------------------------

"Look Sonic they're leaving." cried Manic as he stared after the departing fighters.

"Sure are Manic." replied Sonic.

"Nicole shut down program H-12." said Sally.

"No problem Sally girl." replied Nicole.

"That's our Nicole." said Sonic with a chuckle.

"Sonic! SONIC!" came a cry.

Everyone spun at the voice. Sonic froze solid. Amy and T2 were running up to them. In T2's arms was Charles. He wasn't moving and hung limply in T2's arms. Sonic raced to T2 as he put Charles down on the ground.

"What happened T2?" asked Sonic.

"He was caught in one of the explosion." sniffed Amy.

"Is he?" asked Manic.

T2 looked up, his eyes filled with sadness. He hung his head again. Sonic starred at him.

"Say it isn't so T2." he said.

"I'm sorry Sonic." replied the fox, "It is."

There was a moment of silence. The gentle crackle of flames was the only sound for a few minutes. Finally Amy spoke.

"I feel responsible." she said slowly wiping away a tear.

"How come?" asked Sally looking up, her face full of pain and grief.

"I could have saved him. My Acolyte powers, I could have saved him!" she said sniffing.

"It's alright Amy. It wasn't your fault." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic. He was starring down at Charles. A moment passed before he looked up, he scanned each of them in turn.

"It wasn't your fault Amy." he said again looking up, "It wasn't your fault."

Amy kneeled down next to Sonic and put an arm on his shoulder. Sally was about to do the same when Nicole started to beep. She took her out.

"Yes Nicole." she said sadly.

"Abnormal power reading detected Sally." replied Nicole.

"What readings?"

"Power levels off all available charted data."

"Where Nicole?"

Everyone was looking at Sally now with a puzzled look.

"Twenty miles directly above us."

Sally and everyone else looked up. Suddenly it struck Sally.

"Sonic! What if the fighters didn't leave because of our defense! What if they left for another reason? Where ever these ships came from it wasn't Mobius. They must be from a different world and they would need a ship to get here. What if…?"

"Oh god!" said T2 catching on, "We have to get out of here."

"T2, grab Amy and Sal and scram. I don't know if this is true but I don't want to find out the hard way." said Sonic.

"What about Knuckles?" asked Sally.

"I'll get him." replied Sonic, "Manic you take Charles."

"Right Sonic." replied Manic.

Manic picked up Charles body and looked at T2.

"Ok let's move." he said.

"Ladies." said T2 grabbing Sally and Amy, "Let's get out of here."

"Hurry Sonic." said Amy.

"Will do."

Manic spun and raced from the village. T2 was quick to follow as he spun his tails and lifted himself, Amy and Sally into the air. Sonic glanced back at the village and tore off towards the medical hut. He arrived to find that half of it was in pieces. He darted forwards and flung himself at the rubble causing it to scatter all over. Luckily the part of the hut Knuckles had been in hadn't been hit but the explosions had still knocked him to the floor. Sonic raced to his side, checked him over and then picked him up. He made his way outside again.

"Why won't you wake up you cursed echidna. Those bloody Chaos Emeralds have caused nothing but trouble. Wait!" said Sonic to himself.

He glanced around the now deserted village.

"The Chaos Emeralds. They're here in the village. I have to get them!"

Holding Knuckles tightly, Sonic shot to the side towards a small hut under the lip of the cliff. The hut had been sheltered for the most part from the attack and was still intact. Sonic barged the door down and skidded to a stop. There was a large metal safe at one end of the room. Sonic put Knuckles down quickly and went over to it. The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald had been kept here in Knotlake ever since the Chaos Zone broke down. Until now they had been left alone. Sonic was tentative about picking them up too. As soon as he did he knew he would go super and without a ring it would hurt like hell. But he couldn't leave them here if there was even a chance of the village being destroyed. He opened the safe and braced himself. He quickly grabbed the Emeralds and spun. Almost instantly they had there effect. There was a bright flash and Sonic's blue quills went yellow. The Chaos Emeralds sunk into him leaving him holding just the Master Emerald. The pain then hit him. It was just like before in the Chaos Zone, a blinding white pain that literally tore you apart. He collapsed to his knees, his eyes closed tightly. He opened them slightly and saw Knuckles. Suddenly the pain didn't seem so bad. He got to his feet and charged at Knuckles. Almost stumbling, he scooped him up in one hand, the other still holding the Master Emerald, and ran from the hut. Just then there was a pulse of red light. Sonic looked down at Knuckles. His body was glowing a bright red and it was gradually increasing. Just then Sonic almost stumbled. The pain of the Chaos Emeralds suddenly vanished and he found himself going slower. He looked at himself to see that his quills had returned to their blue colour and the Chaos Emeralds had been ejected from his body. He gasped but continued to run. The red glow around Knuckles increased, its intensity growing until it virtually became white. Suddenly there was a giant roar and Sonic stumbled. Knuckles flew from his arms and he hit the floor hard. He rolled and ended up on his back looking up. A small pin prick of light could be seen in the sky.

-----------------------------------------

"Main cannon charged and ready sir." said the weapons officer.

"FIRE!" cried Morgan quickly.

"Firing!"

The front of the Phantom lit up. The yellow light at its front increasing. There was a humm and a giant laser beam shot downwards towards the planets surface.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic screamed as he saw the light increasing. All he could do was look up at it as it shot towards him. Suddenly a small red speck appeared in the sky. It hung in the sky between him and the light. A green coloured sphere appeared around the spec and its red glow increased. A familiar voice rung out over the landscape, low and booming.

"No." it said.

"KNUCKLES?!" cried Sonic aghast.

"Hmm." replied the voice.

The yellow beam continued to shoot downwards. The spec glowed brighter and the green shield started to crackle. The beam finally made it through the atmosphere and collided with the spec. There was a flash and the beam turned red. Sonic, still on his back, continued to watch as the yellow beam stopped and its energy gathered around the green sphere. It moved faster and suddenly shot off into space along the same path it had come down.

-----------------------------------------

"Status!" cried Morgan.

"The beam, it's stopped! WE'VE GOT INCOMING FIRE!"

"Evasive action! All engines full reverse, hard to port!"

The Phantom moved but being a big ship couldn't move enough. The red beam of fire struck the ship in the nose ripping off the main cannon. Explosions ripped across the ships hull.

"The cannons core is going critical!"

"EJECT THE CORE!"

Explosions continued along the ships hull as a small object flew from the front of the ship. It didn't get far before it exploded in a huge fire ball, vaporizing part of the front of the ship.

"Status!" cried Morgan again.

"The main cannons gone, decks 3 through 17 on the fore section have been totally destroyed. We've lost Beta and Zeta wing and the forward launch bay and weapon array!"

"NO!" cried Morgan slamming his fists on the arms of his chair, "NO!"

-----------------------------------------

"SONIC!" cried Sally as she, Amy and T2 landed next to him.

"Sally!" replied Sonic getting up and running to her.

They embraced for a moment as Manic came running up.

"What is going on?!" cried Manic as he stopped.

"I can answer that." said a voice.

Everyone including Sonic gasped as slowly a bright red echidna landed next to them. His eyes were closed and his quills flashed a number of different colours. Slowly he looked up and opened his eyes, he smiled at the small group.

"Knuckles?!" said Sally staring.

"Yes. I am back." replied Knuckles.

"How?!" cried Amy.

"It was the Emeralds. The Emeralds were the key."

"The Emeralds?" asked T2.

"Yes. After three years in the Chaos Zone my body became dependant on the energy they give out. I understand that now. When the Emeralds came near me my body reacted. It drew on their power and now…" Knuckles took a deep breath and smiled broadly, "…..and now I'm back."

There was a moment silence. Suddenly Amy flung herself at Knuckles and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're back!" she cried.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Do you see that?" asked Tails.

"Who could miss it." replied Links looking up.

A large white smoke trail shot across the sky towards them. As it drew nearer it became clearer as a fighter. Tails, Links, Bunnie and Lavender stood fast as it shot over head and dropped like a stone.

-----------------------------------------

Jet frantically tried to pull up but it was no use. The fighter's controls had frozen. As he had entered the atmosphere the engines had exploded throwing the fighter into an uncontrollable entry. He had been lucky to survive it but he wouldn't survive any longer. The fighter was heading straight for the ground and there was no way out. He closed his eyes and waited.

-----------------------------------------

"Who do you think he is sugah?"

"I have no idea."

"Bit of a dumb question really, we've never even see him before."

A throbbing pain filled Jets head causing him to moan.

"He's coming round."

Jet slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He saw a green canopy above him and rays of sunshine brushed against his face.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" he asked.

"Far from it." said a voice.

Jet slowly sat up and looked around him. Around him stood a number of figures, a rabbit, two foxes, one blue, one orange, and something white that resembled a fox. He looked at them for a moment.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You'll forgive us for a being a little tentative." said the blue fox.

"Why?" asked Jet.

"You were piloting a plane similar to the ones that attack me." answered the orange fox.

Jet looked at him. He understood why they were being cautious now. Just then the white fox stepped forwards. She raised an eyebrow at Jet and then starred at him. Her gaze was piercing and Jet had to look away. When he looked back she was still looking at him but more softly. He was able to meet her gaze and something passed between them.

"We have nothing to fear from him." said the fox still looking at Jet, "Nothing at all."

"You sure?" asked the rabbit.

"Yes."

The white fox steeped forward and helped Jet to his feet.

"My name is Lavender." she said, "This is Bunnie, Tails and Link."

"I'm Jet." replied Jet looking around the group.

He was nervous but for some reason he felt as ease around these people. It was odd. Lavender led him over to a better place to sit and motioned for him to sit down. He did and Lavender sat down next to him. Bunnie stepped forwards.

"Well if sugah here says you're ok so do I. Now let me have a look at those cuts." she said smiling.

Jet sat still whilst Bunnie tidied the cuts up he had got when the fighter had crashed. He wondered who these people really were. Would they help him? He hoped so, he really did.


End file.
